


Dirt

by DannyCreasy



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alabama, Alternate Universe, Discrimination, F/F, Florida, Great Depression, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nurses, Poverty, Road Trips, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyCreasy/pseuds/DannyCreasy
Summary: In the depths of the Great Depression, a young woman named Therese Belivet struggles with abject poverty in rural Alabama. By chance, she connects with the mysterious yet enthralling friend of a friend. Therese was losing hope, but this blossoming new relationship with the Marylander, Carol Aird, imbues her spirit and fills her heart.Dear readers,I got halfway throughDirtearlier. Unfortunately, I carried that original storyline off on a pretty dark and violent path. I saved it, deleted it, and altered a few sections. I reposted that rewritten first half in one fell swoop then finished the novella one chapter at a time. I regret losing all of the original’s Hits, Kudos, and Comments. The numbers would be almost twice as many as those presently showing.Thanks,Danny Creasy
Relationships: Carol Aird & Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Harge Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Therese Belivet/Dannie McElroy, Therese Belivet/Phil McElroy, Therese Belivet/Richard Semco
Comments: 143
Kudos: 58





	1. Thank You, Mrs. Aird

Therese Belivet sat and rocked her nine-month-old brother. She had relieved her stepmother around midnight. Jane, Josef Belivet’s second wife, was only a half-dozen years Therese’s senior. Jane seemed much older after multiple pregnancies and years of drudgery. Therese awoke to the sound of little Ivan’s crying and insisted Jane try to get some sleep; drunk at bedtime, Josef snored away.

At nineteen, Therese was the oldest of Josef’s nine living offspring. Jane’s third child, Ben, died two months after his birth in 1930. Ivan arrived late in 32. Chronic diarrhea killed Ben, and now Ivan had a nasty case of the “runs,” making Therese more troubled by the hour.

Ivan started to whimper again, so Therese stood and carried him out to the dogtrot. Her swaying motions and a heaven-sent breeze brought peace to the fretful child. Even the wee hours were stifling in Alabama, late July. A glimpse through the open door of the far side of their clapboard house revealed Therese’s five siblings and two stepsiblings. Sprawled about their respective girls’ and boys’ mattresses, they glistened with sweat. Therese had lit a kerosene lamp earlier to coax her sister Lida back to sleep after a nightmare. Therese leaned in and turned the wick raiser to lower the flame until it snuffed itself out.

Therese walked to the front porch and glanced out over the moonlight-bathed landscape. The Alabama-Tennessee state line ran through their property. Her father always joked that a person straddling their barbed wire fence was standing in both states at once.

Movement caught her eye. It was a large gray fox. It stopped in its tracks after spotting Therese. They stared at each other for a few seconds. The creature decided to take its hunt elsewhere and darted under the fence to the woods beyond. Therese envied the night stalker’s freedom.

The poor little man soiled his diaper once again. Therese turned to see to him but found Jane standing with outstretched arms. Jane urged, “Here, sweet girl, I’ll change him.”

“Jane, did you sleep any?”

“I did … I promise.”

“Liar.”

“C’mon now, Therese, you go crawl in your bed. I’ll take care of him.”

Therese reluctantly handed off the child. Jane stepped into the kitchen with Ivan. Therese paused at the entrance to the children’s side of the house. She thought about her narrow bed in the far corner. It called to her. After a good crop and good price in 29, Jane had threatened to withhold Josef’s comforts unless he used some of the funds to purchase Therese her own bed and mattress. Jane had ordered the others to respect the bed as Therese’s and Therese’s alone.

Therese turned and joined Jane and said, “Give me that, and I’ll go wring it out along with these others.”

Jane sighed, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, girl.”

“We need to call for a doctor in the morning. I’ll go over and use the Gerhards' phone.”

“Your daddy spent his last dollar on that liquor, hon.”

“Well, durn it, I’ll use some of my jar money.”

“You will not; that’s for your school.”

“Well, it’s looking less and less like that’ll ever happen.”

“Your daddy will be up and in a rage tomorrow, bright and early. He’s going to want everybody out in that field hoeing.”

“Well then, I’ll just have to get up and get gone before he does.”

Therese gathered up the odorous pile and made her way outback. She had forgotten, at least for a little while, the backbreaking labor awaiting them for the next two days. The thought of it flooded in now; from six to six, they’d be in the cotton field with their narrow-bladed hoes freeing the cotton of its choking weeds, row after endless row.

She filled the five-gallon steel tub with well water, wrung out the messy diapers, dumped the water, and refilled it. She tossed in a fist full of soap, sloshed it around then filled it with the diapers to soak until dawn.

Therese returned to the dogtrot and peeked in on Jane. Jane hummed softly to her son in the dimmed lamplight as they rocked. Therese crept to her bed, crawled under the cotton sheet, and passed out sound asleep.

Therese popped awake and up with the first crow of their rooster. She raced to the well and filled a pan with water. Back on the porch, she soaped up a face cloth with a big bar of Ivory then washed her face, hands, and underarms. After toweling dry, Therese donned her faded, print shirtwaist dress, white socks, and “school shoes.” The thin brunette took the time to comb her chin-length hair employing the little mirror by her bed. She then slipped some cash from her jar into her pocket and was off.

The walk to Robert Gerhard’s farm was about a mile. Therese paced herself to avoid becoming drenched in sweat. The dirt road surface was bone dry. Each step produced a little cloud of powdered dirt.

Upon arriving at the Gerhards' gate, which was open, Therese turned up the gravel drive. A Packard convertible was parked in front of the house. Therese knew Abby Gerhard’s Ford. Therese wondered if they had purchased a new automobile, then she noticed both Abby’s and her father’s black Fords in the back of the house.

As she closed, Therese saw two women sitting in rockers on the columned front porch. One was Abby, but the other, a blonde, she did not recognize.

Abby stood and waved. “Therese, is that you?”

Therese waved back and quickened her pace to the porch steps. “Hi, Miss Abby, I’m sorry to bother you so early.”

“That’s no problem, Therese. You are never a bother. You know you’re always welcome here. That’s a pretty dress… you look beautiful.”

Therese blushed. Abby had seen the dress many times, and yet, she always complimented Therese. “Thank you; those are lovely robes y’all have.”

“Oh, well, we couldn’t sleep, so we came out to have our coffee. Therese, where are my manners? This is a dear friend of mine… Carol Aird. Carol, meet Therese Belivet.”

The blonde had already stood; now, she stepped closer and extended her hand to Therese. “Nice to meet you, Therese.” Still clasping her hand, Carol’s piercing blue eyes gazed into Therese’s green ones, and Carol remarked, “Therese Belivet … it’s lovely.”

“It’s Czech.

“It’s very original.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Aird.”

“Call me Carol … please.”

Abby, realizing Therese’s presence was not a social call, asked, “And what brings you out at the crack of dawn, Therese?”

“My little brother … Ivan … is sick. It looks like he has the same thing that Ben died of?”

“Oh, my,” said Abby, and she glanced at Carol saying, “Dysentery.”

Carol blinked with concern.

Therese asked, “May I use your phone to call Dr. Smith?”

“Well, you know I would normally insist you do, Therese, but Dr. Smith came by yesterday and picked Daddy up. They drove to Nashville to meet with some of Mr. Roosevelt’s people. They won’t be back for several days.”

Distraught, Therese slumped a bit and grasped the porch railing.

Carol and Abby both reached to steady her.

Abby gasped, “Girl, you’re shaking!”

Carol asked, “When did you eat last, darling?”

“Supper … last night. But Jane and I didn’t sleep very much last night. We were up and down with the baby.”

Carol silently mouthed to Abby, “Jane?”

Abby replied without sound, “Stepmother.”

Carol nodded.

Abby directed, “Here, Therese, sit. Carol, would you be kind enough to go and grab some of those sugar cookies I baked for us yesterday?”

“Of course.”

After cookies and fresh milk ala Constance the Gerhards' milk cow, Therese was rejuvenated.

Carol asked, “Are you feeling better, Therese?”

Therese nodded and smiled, flashing a precious set of dimples.

Abby began, “Therese, you may not know this, but I’m a trained nurse, and believe it or not, so is Carol. That’s how we met. She’s from Maryland, and me, just a twig of a girl from Cloverdale. We were nurses for the Army in the Great War … 1918. We served together the whole time we were in France.

“Really … no, I didn’t know that, Miss Abby.”

“It’s just Abby, sweetheart … from now on, okay? Save that “Miss” thing for the old ladies in the first three rows at church.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“The two war nurses shook their heads as they chuckled.”

“Would you mind if the two of us came over and met little Arthur to see if we could help him?”

“No … not at all.”

“Good, I keep a medical bag inside for patching up daddy … he’s always breaking something or cutting himself with all his hunting and fishing escapades. I’ll go in, throw some real clothes on, and grab that bag.”

Carol added, “I guess old habits die hard, Abby; I have a similar item in the car … you know … a woman driving alone for almost a thousand miles.”

Abby ordered, “You sit and finish your milk, Therese, and we’ll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail.”

Good as their word, the two stunning thirty-five-year-olds bounced out of the house five minutes later. Abby had her black medical bag in hand.

Carol demanded, “I’ll drive. Y’all jump in and tell me where to go.”

As they drove, “Carol asked Therese, “Are there many Czechs around here?”

Therese chuckled, “None. My grandparents and father immigrated to New York at the turn of the century. In 1917, my father served in the U. S. Army in France like the two of you did. During the war, he had a best friend named Homer Fikes. Homer was from here in Lauderdale County. He talked Daddy into gathering up my mother, two brothers, and me and moving here to Alabama to run a mill. Well, Homer was killed in an accident, and one thing led to another, and the mill went under. Daddy started sharecropping to get by. We have 40 acres of our own now. My mother died in 1925, giving birth to my fifth sibling. He married Jane right after, and now I have two stepbrothers and a stepsister.”

To the front, so Therese couldn’t see, Abby rolled her eyes. Carol caught it. To Therese, Carol replied, “I see…”

Abby pointed ahead, “Be careful, Carol, this is a sharp curve, and then the little dirt path running up to their house is on the right… it’s wide enough for a car.”

White knuckled, Therese clenched the edge of the back seat at her sides. She so hoped these two ladies could make Ivan better.


	2. “I See… That’s Impressive.”

Carol eased the Packard up the narrow wagon path for about a quarter-mile before the Belivet’s house appeared. She pulled up next to the fence, parked her car, and set the brake. Therese rushed ahead while Carol and Abby followed with their medical bags.

Crying could be heard from the kitchen as Carol and Abby walked up on the porch. Therese stepped out and waved them forward. Jane, nearing hysteria, sat in the rocker with Ivan in her lap. Carol had frequently done volunteer work in Baltimore’s slums over the years, so the scene was not unfamiliar to her. She knelt at Jane’s side, grasped her arm, then asked firmly but gently, “Jane, my name is Carol, and you know Miss Abby… we are here to help Ivan. May I take him?”

Jane hesitantly released the child to Carol’s arms, while saying, “After Josef and the older kids headed out to the fields, I cleared away breakfast and set a mess of pole beans to start cooking down for dinner. I came over to check on Ivan, and he was breathing funny and hotter … limp.”

Jane’s other two little ones sat in the corner, hugging one another and crying. Therese went to comfort them. Abby cleared a spot on the farm table and grabbed a blanket from Ivan’s crib. She spread it out, making a suitable place for Carol to ease down the flaccid child. Ivan was naked save for yet another soaked diaper. The two veterans quickly pulled the smelly cloth away and placed two clean ones underneath him. They rattled into their bags and soon had temperature, heart rate, and blood pressure readings. They both pinched Ivan’s flesh in several different spots then shared a concerned glance. Therese caught the looks and asked, “What?”

Abby reported, “His vitals are not good, and he is dehydrated.

Jane sobbed into her apron. With the little ones quieted, Therese stood and joined the nurses.

Carol asked Abby, “This town of size near here… umm, Florence, I believe … does it have a hospital.

“Yes, a small but adequate one.”

“How far is it?”

“Forty minutes if you drive or thirty if I do?”

“Abby, I have a bottle of normal saline and a sterile IV in my bag.”

“What?”

“A doctor left them with me last winter to administer to a tenement woman if her condition didn’t improve. Well, it did, so I kept it. Let’s start the infusion. You drive, and I’ll hold Ivan in the back seat and monitor the IV… Therese, you’ll have to come along and hold the bottle by my side.”

Jane quaked, “Josef wouldn’t hear of going to a hospital. He says it's where folks go to die and a waste of money. Besides, we don’t have any money right now.”

Therese insisted, “Hush, Jane. I’ve got some money … and Daddy ain’t here, so to heck with him.” She turned to Carol and Abby, saying, “Do it, ladies. I’ll go get my savings from my bed.”

Abby commanded, “You will do no such thing, Therese Belivet; Daddy left me his checkbook.”

Carol argued, “No, I’ll pay the damned hospital, and I don’t want to hear anything else about it.”

Therese and Jane blinked at the curse word. Abby cackled at their reaction.

Abby grinned as she tore along the gravel roads in Carol’s Twin Six. A cloud of dust arose in their wake, but nary a particle made it to the cabin. They were past the Cloverdale School and the big cotton gin in no time. Pisgah AME church would be the next landmark.

Trying to take Therese’s worried mind off her little brother, Carol asked, “Was that your school we passed back there, Therese?”

“Yes, ma’am … well, I went there through the 9th and then went to Central for high school.”

“And you graduated…”

“Yes… finally… just this past spring. I had to skip semesters here and there along the way because of … well, you know … family.”

“I do know, and that’s admirable, Therese. Abby tells me that many young people around here have the same challenges, and they don’t go very far in their schooling. I commend you.”

Therese blushed at the praise. She glanced at Carol. Their eyes seemed to swim in one another’s.

Therese shifted her attention to the bottle of saline. She passed it to her other hand and arm for a while.

Carol asked, “So, what are you saving for, Therese … something exciting?”

“It is to me; I want to go to Florence State Teachers College.”

“Really?”

“Yes, that would really be something. I’ve applied and been accepted, but coming up with the tuition is the hard part.”

“I imagine your parents can’t pay you anything for all the work you put in at home…”

“That’s right, but I earn money in all kinds of other ways.”

“Like what, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all, uh… let’s see, I take in sewing, I sharpen ladies' scissors and knives, I run a trap line in fall and winter—”

“A trap line!”

Abby laughed in the front seat.

“Yes, ma’am… mostly muskrats, but some red foxes and every once in a while, a mink. I run one every season... about a dozen traps spread out over a mile. My best lines are usually set up on Cypress Creek along the Natchez Trace.”

“I see … that’s impressive.”

“The blush returned, but this time a pretty smile accompanied it, and those dimples returned to shoot an arrow through Carol’s heart.”

After clearing the Underwood, Petersville, and Needmore communities, the Cloverdale Road became Florence's Wood Avenue. Carol was impressed with the large Victorian residences on Wood. Therese proudly pointed out the Teachers College as they passed it. 

Abby turned left on Tuscaloosa Street and proclaimed, “There it is, Carol… just a couple of more blocks.”

A matronly nurse stepped out later with Therese in tow and suggested, “Ladies, Doctor says everything is looking good. Why don’t y’all take a break and go get this sweet young thing some lunch.”

Therese started to protest, but all three nurses insisted. As they walked to the car, Abby said, “I know! Trowbridge’s will be perfect. They have a marvelous chicken salad sandwich. It’s on me.” Before she had thought it through, she asked Therese, “Don’t you think Carol will enjoy that?”

Therese sheepishly said, “I think so. People say it’s excellent, but I’ve never been there.”

Carol caught Abby’s regret and jumped in, “Well, I think a chicken salad sandwich and a Coke would suit me right down to the ground.”

Thank goodness it was just a quarter to eleven; the business crowd had not hit. However, there were half a dozen or so early patrons in the diner. All eyes turned as the three stunners entered.

Abby waved and said hello by name to two or three folks she knew, but none were close enough to warrant introductions to her lunch mates.

A tiny waitress stepped up and said, “Hi, Miss Abby, what can I get y’all on this beautiful,… hot day?”

“Hello, Flo … oh, I love the hair.”

“Oh, thank you. It’s a new color for me. I thought I’d try it.”

“A wise decision, Flo. It looks beautiful.”

Flo tapped her pad.

“Abby took the busy food professional’s hint and asked her friends, “Well, ladies, what’ll it be, chicken salad sandwiches, chips, and Cokes all around?”

Therese and Carol nodded.

“Flo chimed, “Good enough, we’ll have it out in a jiffy.”

Flo immediately returned with three bags of potato chips and three icy cold 6.5 ounce Coca-Colas; condensation had already formed on the glass surfaces.

Therese was beginning to loosen up. Between her charming company and the confident prognoses of Ivan’s doctor, she was all smiles and giggles.

Their waitress brought the sandwiches, and Abby said, “Thank you, Flo.”

Carol exclaimed, “Wait a minute … Flo? So you're Florence from Florence?”

“That’s right,” smirked Flo as she turned to take the order of a couple of dry goods clerks.

The three women shared wide-eyed glances, but they managed to stifle laughs with the first bites of their heavenly sandwiches.

They ate every last toasty/soft bite of the sandwiches and all their chips. Flo stepped up, “Anything from the ice cream counter today, ladies?”

“Carol and Therese started to decline, but Abby blurted, “Oh, yeah! Flo, please bring us a banana split with three spoons.”

Encouraged by her up-sale, Flo grinned, “Right away, Miss Abby … and three more Cokes?”

“Of course.”

Therese thought about the growing ticket and worried. Carol was sitting beside her on their booth’s bench seat, she leaned over, and side hugged Therese, saying, “Now, you quit worrying about that precious little boy for a minute. He’s going to be fine.”

“Stunned by the electricity that shot through her being,” Therese forced a smile then sighed.

At two, the doctor stepped out to the small but comfortable waiting room to report. “Miss Belivet, your little brother, is doing much better. He will fully recover, but I would like to keep him overnight.”

Therese was elated but dashed at the same time. She thought about all the work awaiting her back at the farm. Abby read her, then said, “That’ll be fine, Dr. Hughes, and Therese, don’t worry about getting home; I’ve got a plan.” Abby patted Therese’s shoulder.

The doctor smiled, "Very well, then." He started to step back down the hall but stopped and turned to say, “Abby and Mrs. Aird, is it… I have to say. Your quick actions and the intravenous fluids probably saved his life. Good work, Army ... 'May the caissons go rolling along.'”


	3. Aunt Peggy's

Dr. Hughes had strict visitation rules, especially in his small pediatrics ward. He allowed Therese one more short visit with Ivan late in the afternoon. When she emerged from his room, she expected to be driven home by Abby and Carol. Tomorrow would be another whole new challenge.

Abby and Carol were waiting. Carol asked, “How is he, Therese?”

“He’s doing very well … nothing like he was this morning. They are so hardworking and caring here … and you two … I can’t thank you enough.”

“No need, sweetie. Abby has some good news. Let’s sit a moment.”

Abby began, “Well, the doctor needed a phone number to call… just in case. I decided to give him my Aunt Peggy’s. She lives on Poplar, just a block from here. Have you ever met her, Therese?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Oh, well, I wondered because she comes out to the farm to visit with Daddy occasionally. There’s just the two of them, and she loves her little brother. They lost their spouses the same year, 1923. Anyway, I’m saying all that to tell you we are staying at her house tonight.”

“Oh, no, I can’t. I—”

“Can’t… nonsense, I used the payphone over there to call out to my house. Mildred picked up … I’m glad she was still there cleaning. I asked her to go fetch Mr. Joe to the phone. It took a while and another nickel, but he eventually picked up. I asked him to ride Daddy’s horse over to your place and tell Mr. and Mrs. Belivet that Ivan was doing great and that you were going to stay here in town with my Aunt Peggy until Ivan is released. That way, you will be handy in case they need a family member or such… Therese, there’s no need for you to go traipsing back and forth between country and town through all this. And before you go all “I’ve got to help Daddy hoe the cotton,” listen to this. Joe and his crew finished the second hoeing of our fields yesterday, so I told him if he’d go help the Belivet’s tomorrow, I’d give him two boxes of Daddy’s high brass shotgun shells. Therese, he jumped all over that. You’re covered, honey, now come on with Carol and me and let’s see what Peggy Black has cooking for supper. She’s beside herself with excitement about having a covey of women to dine and chat with this evening.”

Therese’s dam broke. She started crying. Carol pulled a handkerchief from her purse and pressed it into Therese’s hand. Abby wrapped her arm around Therese and hugged her tight.

After a minute or two, Therese told herself that this was just the way it would be and to buck up. She would let herself go and enjoy a horrible situation, now turned into a wonderful experience.

Peggy’s house was a two-story red brick rectangle of a structure with two big white columns supporting a half circle front porch roof that sheltered a brick surfaced porch of the same shape. Roses and azaleas bloomed in the yard. Peggy came out to greet them. She was a silver-haired rotund woman in her seventies standing about five-foot-four. Therese saw Mr. Gerhard in her facial features.

Peggy hugged Abby, then grabbed Therese’s hand and smiled, “Therese Belivet, I haven’t seen you since you were just a little thing. Lordy, you look like your mama, girl. And, little brother is doing better?”

“Yes, ma’am, he is.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful child … now this must be Carol.”

Carol flashed her heaven-sent smile and extended her hand. Peggy grasped it but instead pulled her in for a hug saying, “Carol, it is so nice to meet you in person. Abby always mentioned you in her letters from France. My, my, the things y’all saw and endured over there ... those ghastly trenches. I thank you for being such a good friend and companion to my sweet Abby.”

“Well, Abby was always there for me as well, Mrs. Black.”

“That’s Peggy, you two, and if you like, I’ll just adopt you both as my nieces tonight, and you can all call me Aunt Peggy.”

They laughed and followed “Aunt Peggy” into her home. The inside space was a bit in need of repair. Still, it was clean and beautifully decorated with fine furniture, paintings, vases, and lamps. A narrow foyer led to a slope of stairs leading to the second floor. Therese glanced into the dining room and was drawn to a petite crystal chandelier hovering above the eight-chaired walnut table. The delicious smells wafting in from the kitchen were intoxicating. 

Peggy cautioned, “Now, y’all, we’ll have to fend a bit for ourselves. I lost all but Agnes after the crash… lucky the house and hotel weren’t mortgaged. Anyway, Agnes has a big old roast cooking in the oven, with lima beans, sweet corn, and red potatoes… for mashing… boiling on top. I’ve got cornbread all mixed and ready to bake. Agnes is nigh on pooped; she’s going to fill a couple of plates and take them home to Nester. So we got to carry the ball as Coach Bailey would have said.”

Abby announced, “Hey, y’all, if I just had the cornbread and a gob of butter, it’d be enough.”

Peggy cackled, “Oh, Abby, you do go on about my cornbread.” Then, pointing up the stairs, Peggy directed, “Y’all go freshen up, then come down and set the table... Abby will show y’all everything. I’ll go put the cornbread in, and see how Agnes is getting along.”

Abby turned them right at the head of the stairs and returned to the front where two bedrooms lay to their left. Abby said, “I stay in this one sometimes when I’m in town overnight. I actually keep some clothes, a nightgown, and some dainties in here. Oh, and let’s see…” Abby stepped to the next bedroom. “Yes, wouldn’t you know it, she’s laid out nightgowns for y’all on each of those twin beds.”

Carol shook her head in awe of Abby’s aunt, “What a doll,” then winked at Therese, “This is going to be a hoot.”

Abby barked, “Alright, come on, you two, let’s ‘freshen up’ and get back downstairs.”

Women’s laughter filled the dining room and kitchen. They set the table, carved the roast, sliced cornbread, chipped ice for tea, filled glasses, made gravy, mashed potatoes, filled serving bowls, and sat. Peggy returned thanks, and they dove in.

Peggy and Carol sat on one side of the table with Abby and Therese across from them. At one point, Abby and Peggy were talking baseball, leaving Carol and Therese free to chat.

Carol teased, “Well, Therese Belivet, do you have a boyfriend?”

“Rather than being taken aback, Therese snickered, “No, well, there’s Richard, but he hasn’t been around since… since…”

“What? Did something happen?”

Therese glanced down the table to find Peggy laughing at Abby’s suggesting the Washington Senators might win the World Series. Therese quietly explained to Carol, “Well, he’s a good enough guy, I guess, but every time we’re alone, he’s all hands and fingers. I will say, he’s even asked to marry me… but the last time he was over, maybe two weeks ago, he was trying to go at me in the shadows. I bit his lip and told him to stop, or I’d holler for my daddy, and I said, ‘He’ll kill you,’ so that was that. He sulked off with his bloody lip like a sorry hound.”

Carol said nothing. She stared in sympathy.

A breeze came through the dining room’s tall, screened windows and pushed Carol’s perfume to Therese.

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“Your perfume, it’s nice.”

“Thank you, Harge got me a bottle years ago, and I’ve been wearing it ever since.”

“Harge, is your husband?”

“Former husband … we’re divorced.”

“I’m sorry,” said Therese as she glanced at Carol’s engagement and wedding rings.

“Don’t be,” replied Carol as she caught Therese’s glance at her hand. “I chose to wear the rings on this trip to keep men at bay.”

Therese nodded, then asked, “Do you have children?”

Carol hesitated, paled a bit, then murmured, “We had a daughter, Rindy, but she died of Scarlet Fever in 1928. We were traveling in Europe. She picked it up in Spain … we think.”

“Dear me, Carol. That’s tragic. How old was she?”

“Eight.”

Carol seemed to drift away.

A few moments later, Peggy announced, “I have half a coconut cake left. Will y’all help me finish it off?”

The ladies laughed and patted their tummies as if to give their organs fair warning.

Abby remarked, “I know it’s hot, but I would love a cup of coffee with that cake… do you have any coffee beans, Aunt Peggy?”

“Of course, Abby, and I’ll join you in a cup if you’re willing to make it.”

Carol and Therese had already stood and started clearing the table. Like a well-oiled machine, the four women were almost done with the dishes, pots, and pans by the time the coffee had brewed. Peggy suggested, “Girls, let’s have our coffee and cake on my screened back porch. There is a little table and chairs out there, and the breeze will be lovely."

They filled a serving tray with four big slices of cake, cups, cream, and sugar. Therese carried the tray while Carol carried the silver coffee decanter. Abby gathered their dinner napkins from the table and brought them along with dessert forks. Peggy followed with a petite tray supporting four glasses of sherry.

They sat in silence as the weighty bites of coconut icing and white cake seduced their tongues and mouths. A collective sigh arose after the last bites. They talked a bit more. Carol told them all about her drive down from Maryland to Alabama and how she got lost three times.

Peggy lifted one of the tiny glasses and announced, “Ladies, this is the last of my stash of good sherry. I hope this damned prohibition is repealed like they are talking about.”

Carol and Abby lifted their glasses to toast. Therese was hesitant. Abby coaxed, “C’mon, Therese, I know for a fact you and Jane’s brothers make harder stuff than this.”

Carol about dropped her glass as Abby and Peggy howled. Carol recovered and laughingly scolded Therese, “You left that one off in the car, young lady.”

Therese snatched up the glass, and like she had seen in the movies, joined hers with the others. In her best city girl impersonation, she toasted, “it will kill Phil and Dannie’s business but … to the repeal of prohibition.”

They played some cards while discussing beloved pets, not so beloved men, fashions, and Rindy. They cried with and for Carol.

With the last dishes done, Peggy announced, “Therese, the phone has been silent. That is good news. Let’s go to bed. Y’all head up, and I’ll get the lights.”

Therese stopped on the second step and dashed back down to hug Peggy. “Aunt Peggy, thank you for this wonderful night.”

“Well, of course, darling, it was my pleasure … thank you for being my guest and making an old Alabama gal feel young again.”

Therese had trouble falling asleep. She bounced between all the worries in her mind and the visage of a moonlit angel sleeping just a few feet away. Therese finally dozed off just as Aunt Peggy’s clock began striking twelve.


	4. Summer Storm

“Therese, Therese …”

Therese woke to Carol’s voice. Carol was softly repeating her name with a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“It’s seven, sweetie, and I’ve drawn you a hot bath. Go and enjoy a soak. Hey, Abby is about your size. You know she said she kept some dresses here. She wanted you to have one of hers. It’s hanging on the door. There are fresh undergarments as well.”

Therese blinked away sleep. She had to force her eyes away from Carol’s to glance at the white wrap dress with red trim hanging on the closet door.

“I couldn’t—”

“Don’t be a silly goose. I’ve got your clothes from yesterday. You run along to the bath. I’ll make your bed. Just toss your undies in the hall, and I’ll gather them as I take yours and mine down to Abby. Aunt Peggy is still sleeping, so Abby’s doing some washing to surprise her. She insisted on tossing ours in as well.”

“Well, okay … my goodness, Carol, that’s a pretty dress you have on. Is that one of Abby’s as well?”

“No, dear, I still had one suitcase of clothes in Casper’s trunk. Thank goodness, I only unloaded one of them at the Gerhard’s.”

“Casper?”

Carol chuckled, “Oh, that’s what I named my car. I name just about everything. Now, come on, sleepyhead. We can’t see Ivan until nine, so we’ll have breakfast and help Abby wash and hang the laundry.”

Therese had never taken a bath in a porcelain tub. She eased into the hot water moaning in ecstasy. Carol had sprinkled a fragrant something or other in the water; it was heavenly.

Therese joined her friends just in time to help them hang the laundry on lines in Peggy’s back yard. As they completed the task, Agnes walked into the backyard. The younger women were pleased by the big smile on Agnes’s face.

One of few words, Agnes nodded and commented, “In this breeze and heat, they’ll be dry in no time.” Agnes had her purse in one hand and a white box in the other.

“Abby asked, “Are those Culpepper's doughnuts?”

“Yes, ma’am, Miss Peggy told me to pick up a dozen for y’all on my way over this morning.”

Therese proclaimed, “Now, those I have had, Carol; you’re in for another treat.”

Carol noted, “Gosh! I’ll not fit in any of my clothes if I stay in this burgh too much longer.”

Abby poked her arm, saying, “Well, we’ll just have to buy you new ones then, my beauty, because you aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.”

Abby had made coffee earlier, but she asked Agnes, “Should we wait on, Aunt Peggy?”

“Lord, no, Miss Abby, she’ll sleep until nine, then sit and read the paper in bed with a cup of coffee until ten.”

They laughed at the image Agnes painted.

The four women sat around Peggy’s little kitchen table, enjoying sugar-glazed doughnuts and coffee.

Feeling more and more confident in Abby and Carol’s tender company, Therese jokingly asked, “So, Carol, what kind of other things have you named?”

Abby laughed, “Oh, my goodness, have you caught on to that already, Therese? Let’s see… that favorite purse is ‘Mica,’ her storied cigarette case is ‘Winifred,’ and the Smith & Wesson thirty-eight in her glove box is ‘Bonnie’… you know, for Bonnie Parker.”

Therese put her face in her hands to control her laughter.

Carol faked angst with a glare at Abby, but it quickly melted, and she joined the laughter.

Agnes simply chuckled and assessed, “You girls are crazy.”

Later at the hospital, Dr. Hughes looked Therese in the eyes and said, “Now, Sissy, brother is doing well… getting stronger every hour… but I’d feel a lot better if we kept him another day.”

Therese had bonded with the fatherly physician. She nodded, saying, “If that’s what you think is best, then that’s what I think is best.”

The women huddled and came up with a course of action. Abby would drive back out to her Daddy’s farm to check on things, and on the way, update the Belivet’s. Abby had already called out at the house, and Mildred informed her that Mr. Joe had reported that Abby’s filly, Bev, was ailing. Abby dearly loved the animal, so she told her friends that she would spend the night at the farm and return the next day. Carol and Therese would check on and visit with Ivan throughout the day and spend the night at Peggy’s. It was Saturday, so Abby suggested Carol and Therese take in the music played every Saturday evening in the park. Everything was within easy walking distance of the hospital and Peggy’s house.

At one point in the morning, Carol got on the phone with her lawyer in Baltimore. Therese took the opportunity to step over to “Accounts and Billing” to see what Ivan’s stay was running. The clerk smiled, “Well, hon, that’s all paid up through tonight. That pretty, blonde Yankee lady took care of it in cash.”

After hamburgers at the Blue Bird Diner on Tennessee Street, Carol and Therese killed time by window shopping west on Tennessee and then back north on Court Street.

Therese insisted on detouring them over to the courthouse to show Carol the eleven-foot long rattlesnake skin hanging on the wall across from the probate judge’s office. They both cringed. The business offices were closed, but a lone watchman kept the front hall open for the public to view the many glass cases filled with an eclectic mix of historical, artistic, and scientific displays. Their contents came and went each month, but the fearsome snakeskin was constant. The women left the looming frame structure and meandered back up Court Street.

“Hey, Therese,” called a male voice from behind them.

Therese turned and exclaimed, “Dannie … Phil, how are you boys doing?”

Dannie answered, “Fine, I reckon, and you?”

“I’m fine, too. Guys, I’d like you to meet Abby Gerhard’s guest from Baltimore, Maryland, Mrs. Carol Aird.”

Carol shook their hands as Therese continued, “Carol, these are Jane’s little brothers, Dannie and Phil McElroy.”

“Oh … Oh!”

Therese winked at her.

Carol beamed, “Nice to meet you, boys. I hear you work with Therese on some special projects.”

They blushed and nodded, with no further comment.

Phil recovered, “How’s Ivan doing?”

“Oh, he’s doing good. We can take him home tomorrow.

Carol interjected, “Most likely, tomorrow.”

Dannie responded, “That’s good news. We stopped by to visit with Jane earlier.”

Anxious, Therese inquired, “How are they doing, y’all?”

Phil answered, “Oh, don’t worry, Rese … without the baby, Jane is handling the house and cooking fine, and the Gerhards' man, Mr. Joe, got there as we were leaving to help Mr. Belivet and the older kids with the hoeing.”

Carol reasoned, “See there, Therese, everything is working out fine.”

She looked at Carol and smiled, “It does seem like it.”

Dannie asked, “Hey, we passed Miss Abby going in the opposite direction on the way here in a Packard Twin Six convertible.”

Therese laughingly remarked, “That would be Carol’s Casper.”

Carol joined in the laughter, but the boys didn’t get it. They shook their heads, and Phil exclaimed, “Mrs. Aird, that is one fine automobile.”

Carol replied, “Thank you, Phil, I like it.”

Therese noted, “Abby was going to tell Jane and Daddy how well Ivan is doing.”

“That’s good, Rese, they’ll be relieved to hear it, especially Jane.”

“What are you rascals up to?”

“Ah, you know, we came in to buy some supplies at the co-op and generally knock around town.”

“Well, y’all are welcome to ‘knock around’ with us as we walk back to the hospital for the next visitation hour.”

The boys nodded to one another, then Phil replied, “That’d be great.”

Hundreds of men in dark trousers and white shirts and a like number of women in summer weight dresses filled downtown Florence. Scores of vehicles, buggies, and wagons streamed by or parked.

The four stepped into a music store and thumbed through records and sheet music.

Carol asked, “Do you boys play?”

“Yes, ma’am,” answered Dannie, “Phil plays the guitar, and me … the piano.”

“Really … are you staying for the music in the park?”

“We are. They play stodgy stuff, but it’s fun and … something to do.”

“What do you like, Dannie?”

“Aw, some country, but mostly I like jazz.”

“Oh, me too.”

“I bet y’all got some hopping joints in Baltimore.”

“There’s a couple, Dannie. You’d love them.”

Carol said to Therese, “I’m going to check out that five and dime, but you take your time.”

“Okay, Carol, I’ll catch up to you in a few.”

After Carol left, Therese asked Dannie, “Hey, what are a couple of jazz records that I could buy for Carol… new ones that she probably wouldn’t have?”

Dannie pondered a moment then exclaimed, “Oh, I know. Come over here, and I’ll show you, Rese.”

Therese bought one album featuring Ethel Waters singing _Stormy Weather_ , and the other just seemed too perfect, Duke Ellington’s Orchestra playing among other hits, _Sophisticated Lady_.

The clerk pulled the actual sleeved albums and slipped them into the covers. Therese paid. The clerk started making the change. He was out of quarters, so he closed the drawer to step to the office. Phil stepped close to Therese and whispered, “Rese, seeing that money reminded me. Old man Cobb from the speakeasy finally paid us for those last deliveries; here’s your cut.” He handed Therese a ten-dollar bill.

She took the bill and whispered back, “Ooh, thank you, Phil!”

The brothers proudly grinned.

The clerk returned and cracked the roll of quarters open like an egg to fill their respective slot. He gave Therese her change and asked, “Miss, if this is a gift, Gayle will wrap it with paper and string.”

“Oh, that would be nice.”

As they exited, Carol was enjoying a cigarette by the door. She said, “The dime store didn’t have what I was looking for. Oh, did you buy a record?”

“Yes … a gift for a friend.”

“That’s sweet.”

They continued to trek from South to North Court. A car horn beeped beside them. They turned to find a cab stopped in the road. Peggy was in the back street, waving them over. Therese and Carol quickly stepped close to Peggy’s window.”

“Girl’s, I got a call from my best friend, Gladys Smoot, over in Tuscumbia. She is not feeling well… she’s a widow like me and lives alone. I’m going to sit with her at least through tomorrow morning. Y’all just make your selves at home tonight. I'm sure Abby will be back in the morning well before me. Oh, and thank you for doing the laundry.” She frantically attempted to cool her face with a colorful Chinese fan. “Oh, this heat, but dang, if y’all don’t look gorgeous! How’s little brother?”

Therese answered, “He was good at mid-morning … we’re headed to the hospital right now to check on him at the next visiting hour.”

“Good … good, honey. I’m praying for him.”

Carol spoke, “I hope your friend gets to feeling better.”

“Oh, she will. She’s a tough old bird just like me … well, bye-bye, y’all. Cooter, let’s go.”

The cabbie complied, “Yes, ma’am, Miss Peggy.”

The women waved goodbye and returned to the curb to find two pretty teens flirting with Dannie and Phil.

Carol and Therese shared knowing grins. The boys excused themselves to head back south with their cute company arm in arm.

Dr. Hughes let both Carol and Therese visit with Ivan. The tike was more active; he nattered and giggled, enthralled with the women’s attention.

After the hospital, they strolled to the park. The band was setting up on the bandstand while an assortment of vendors plied the crowd.

After noting a mule-drawn wagon filled with watermelons, Carol chimed, “Oh, Therese, are you ready for a break from all this heavy food? Let’s just have a slice of melon for supper.”

Therese nodded enthusiastically.

The old farmer had lowered his tailgate and thrown a cloth over it. He was slicing the succulent green on green orbs with a foot-long knife. The quarter slices were three cents or two for a nickel. Carol bought two; then, she watched incredulously as Therese grabbed a big salt shaker from the tailgate and proceeded to cover her slice with the instantly dissolving granules.

After they entered Wilson Park, two men shot up from their bench, insisting, “Here, ladies, sit and enjoy your watermelon. We’re going to take another spin of the park.”

The band was good, but Dannie’s earlier critique was correct. Just as the sunlight began to fade, around eight, Therese suggested, “Carol, the breeze has died, and the skeeters are eating us up. Let’s go back to Aunt Peggy’s.”

“Sure, dear.”

After entering the house and setting down their things, they went to the kitchen and chipped up some more of Peggy’s ice block to fill two large glasses with ice water.

Carol sat in Peggy’s parlor, leaned back, and rested her glass’s surface on her forehead. She moaned with the sensation. Therese entered a couple of minutes later and handed Carol the brown paper package.

“What’s this?”

“Like I said earlier, a gift for a friend.”

“Oh, Therese, you shouldn’t have.”

“Open it.”

Carol pulled to free the twine, then held the package up and shook it as if she didn’t know what was inside. Therese giggled. Carol’s heart skipped a bit once again with the charm of those dimples. The paper unfolded, and the jazz records were exposed. Carol put one hand on her heart and the other on her cheek as she reveled at the gesture.

Overcome with excitement; they stood and hugged. It lingered. They broke, looking into one another’s eyes, then glanced away.

Therese asked, “Do you already have those?”

“No … no, darling, neither one.”

“Oh, I’m so relieved. I asked Dannie for suggestions.”

“Your Dannie has good taste.”

“I saw earlier that Aunt Peggy had a phonograph. It’s right over here in the corner … I hope it works.”

Carol slipped out the Ethel Waters record. “This one first, maybe Ethel’s _Stormy Weather_ will bring us a rainstorm to beat down this heat.”

They sat and meditated as the album played through.

Next, Carol excitedly put on the Duke Ellington recording. After _Sophisticated Lady_ finished, “Therese, deep within in her heart, said before thinking, “You’re my sophisticated lady.”

Carol gazed at her unbrokenly for several amorous seconds.

Carol walked over to the Victrola and started the song again. She closed the drapes then stepped to the center of Peggy’s imported rug. Carol extended her hand, insisting, “Come dance with me.”

“Oh, I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Just a simple slow waltz … it will be lovely.”

Therese joined Carol. Carol gathered her up and murmured, “I’ll lead.”

Duke had just completed his piano introduction, and the sultry calls of a muted trumpet filled the parlor. The two soft figures melted into one another as they swayed to the seductive notes. The song finished way too soon. Carol stepped back and firmly grasped Therese’s arms commanding, “Don’t move.” She darted to the phonograph and carefully shifted its needle back to the correct grooves. Upon her return to Therese, she embraced her and asked, “Now, where were we?”

As the third playing ended with the Duke handing off to a saxophonist’s flourish, they kissed. Their knees weakened as lips massaged, and tongues danced.

Therese pulled back ever so slightly and whispered, “Take me to bed.”

Carol released all but her hand, led Therese to the parlor door, turned off the light, and gently pulled her along and up the stairs. They stopped at the edge of Carol’s bed. Carol pulled the tie of Therese’s wrap dress and gently spun her to pull it free. Therese slipped out of her underclothes. Carol worked on her own shirtwaist dress’s buttons from the top down, so Therese joined her from the bottom up. After they met at Carol’s waist, Therese slipped the dress back off Carol’s shoulders, and Carol stepped out of it. Therese draped it on the same chair that Carol had placed the wrap dress. Therese returned to assist Carol in what were left on of her undies.

Distant thunder started to roll. They chuckled after Carol remarked, “Good job, Ethel.”

The music from the park stopped. As they kissed again and again, the sounds of elevated voices and departing conveyances filled the town’s center.

Carol turned down the covers and pulled Therese onto the bed with her. She covered Therese’s supple young body with kisses. Therese was in a place she had never been before and never even dreamed of. She caught on and returned Carol’s kisses, love bites, and nibbles turn for turn.

The thunder was closer now flashes of lightning lit the room. Their bedroom window was open. The storm’s leading winds drove the smell of summer rain into their love space. They had left the foyer’s light on. It was enough for Therese to discern Carol’s expression as the experienced lover paused over her virgin angel. With a steady gaze, Carol slipped her hand between Therese’s quivering thighs and brought the girl her first climax. She followed with another delivered orally.

The bottom had fallen out of the sky, and the rain came down in windy sheets. The curtains flailed, and occasionally they heard droplets dancing through the screen to hit the sill and hardwood floor. They didn’t care. This night was going to last forever.

Therese hesitantly took her lips to Carol’s thighs. She didn’t know what to do. She went with her primordial instincts and began to pleasure her love confidently. Yes, she had never really known romantic love, but she did now. She swore if a lightning bolt struck her at that moment, she would die in the best place she had ever been.

They outlasted the storm. As the drops intermittently ticked down outside, they separated panting like jaded tigresses.

Carol commented, “I’m starved.”

Therese giggled, “I know!” She ran from the room without a stitch, dashed to the kitchen rustled about, and returned with the last four doughnuts and a Coca-Cola from the icebox.

Carol laughed, “You loon, somebody could've seen you. We’ve got to be more careful.”

Therese nodded. 

”Carol took a bite of one of the doughnuts then held up the Coke bottle. Chewing away, she garbled, “The caps still on, sister!”

Working away on her own first bite, Therese laughed and grabbed the bottle, then leaned over the side of the twin bed. She hooked the cap on the iron bedrail and popped the cap with the heel of her hand. She flipped back up, grinning proudly, and offering in a Carol-voice, “A drink, my dear?”

Carol slowly took the bottle and proclaimed, “I love you, my wonderful country girl.”

Therese stopped chewing, swallowed, and with tearing-eyes said, “I love you, my exquisite city lady.”

Later, Carol took the empty doughnut box and soda bottle to place on the dresser. She leaned over and prattled through Mica to find Winifred and her lighter, Highland.

She opened the silver case and asked Therese, “Do you smoke, dearest?”

“Occasionally, I’d love one at the moment.”

Therese grabbed the ashtray from the nightstand and lifted a cigarette from Winifred after Carol joined her on the bed. They sat cross-legged a foot apart. Carol struck Highland and lit Therese’s smoke, then her own. They both took long draws. The post-storm breezes felt splendid on their bare skin.

Carol remarked, “You’re quite well-spoken, Therese; was English your favorite in school?

“Yes… yes, it was, and I guess history was second. Being a nurse, I bet science was your preference.”

“That’s correct, but I minored in English Literature at Goucher College.”

“Is that in Maryland?”

“Yes, it’s in Baltimore. I wanted to go farther away, but my parents vetoed that plan. I did live on campus; at least, that was something. Also, I met Abby at Goucher.”

“Really?”

“Yes, she told me that her ‘Daddy’ said she could go to college anywhere she wanted, and she chose Goucher for whatever reasons.”

Therese was silent for a few seconds, so Carol asked, “What are you thinking?”

“What am I thinking … I mean … I want to ask you things, but …”

“Ask me things … please.”

“Well, were you and Abby … uh—”

“Lovers?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Not at college; I couldn’t let go of convention and scratch this delicious itch. I was so afraid of the consequences. It sure didn’t slow down Abby though; she must have had a dozen flings … on and off of campus.”

“Oh, my … men, too.”

“Heavens no, not Abby.”

“Wow.”

“She made a pass or two at me our freshman year but realized I wasn’t ready; however, we did become the best of friends. And …”

“What?”

“Oh, after the two of us left school and joined up to be Army nurses, much to the chagrin of our parents, we only got closer in training and later in France. On a three-day pass to Paris … it happened. Let’s just say I saw the Eiffel Tower and the Notre-Dame Cathedral but little else.”

“Oh,” sighed Therese somewhat sadly.

“Oh, dear … don’t be jealous, my love; Abby would never tie herself to one woman. And I … well, we shared some extraordinary times, but after we mustered out, I vowed to be the ‘good girl’ and marry a man my parents, and I, at the time, felt was perfect for me.”

“Harge?”

“Yes, Hargess Aird … uhh.”

“Were you ever happy with him?”

“To be honest, Angel, I was for a few years, but only because I forced myself to be so.”

“Carol … ‘Angel’ … I like that.”

“Oh … yes, that just came out of nowhere … flung out of space … I guess.”

“Are you a frustrated poet, Carol? I mean … ‘flung out of space’ … that’s lovely.”

“As are you, my dear.”

After a poignant silence, Therese asked, “Abby stays so very busy here with their farm and all, but how does she…”

“'Scratch this itch’… here in the Bible belt?”

“Well, yeah.”

“She brags of one secret ‘friend’ here in Florence. However, the woman is married, so their rendezvouses have to be quite covert. Abby does take the train to one of several metropolitan destinations at least twice a year: New Orleans, New York, Chicago, and even once all the way to California.”

“Oh, those ‘trips’ she takes. I have noticed them; her Daddy is always so lost without her when she’s gone.”

“Everybody loves Abby. Let me just relate one more incident, Therese, and that will be about all of these reminiscences I can handle for a while.”

“Okay,” said Therese, as she placed her cigarette in the ashtray then clasped Carol’s calves.

“One time, a couple of months after I lost Rindy, Abby took the train to Baltimore to see me. We had a grand time. One evening, Harge was tied up with business for what I thought was going to be overnight. Abby and I got tipsy, and memories of France overtook our better judgment. We wound up in her bed together and later fell asleep. Harge came in around two in the morning … he almost caught us.”

“My goodness, Carol!”

“Exactly, Abby left the next day. The thing is… Harge was unfaithful, and he knew I was aware of his affairs. He literally flaunted them in my face. I finally got to the point of sleeping in the guest room. I could not stand his touch; sex with a man was always a chore anyway. We muddled along … miserable with one another … our marriage was a show. I was useful to him because he still loved flashing me around at all our society, friends, and family functions. I finally asked for a divorce. He refused.”

“Why did he finally consent to one?”

“A dear friend, Jeanette Harrison, suggested I engage her attorney, Fred Haymes. Fred hired a sneaky little shit of a detective named Tommy Tucker to take photographs of Harge bedding a couple of his floozies.”

“Oh, my!”

“Well, to make a long story short … Fred negotiated a very equitable settlement. I did not want revenge; I just wanted out with half of everything. We liquidated all of our assets, including the house, and divided them equally. Thank goodness that was all before the stock market crash in 1929. We would have little to split after October of that year.”

“This is personal, but I must ask, you seem … comfortable … didn’t the crash take your money?”

“Not mine. I did the opposite of what most everyone else did; I converted almost all of it to cash and put it in safety deposit boxes at three different banks. All of these hot shots were telling me to do this or do that with my money. It scared me. I stored the cash away until I could figure things out.”

“Wow!”

“Yes, one of the banks failed later, but since it was in a box and not in an account, I made an appointment and was allowed to retrieve the contents of my box. The other two financial institutions managed to hang on, so I just crammed that cash in those two boxes.”

“Where have you lived since the divorce?”

“I rented a simple little apartment downtown. I was bored and disturbed by the fate of the poor in Baltimore’s tenements and slums. Many doctors went broke, too, Therese. I paid a couple of them and another nurse to work for me in helping with the medical needs of these depressed areas. They kept their regular practices but gladly worked for me two or three days a week. Many of their regular patients struggled to pay them.”

“Carol, you’re the angel.”

“Not hardly, dear.”

“And Harge?”

“Oh, he put everything in the market. He lost it all, took a revolver, and shot himself in January of 1930.”

“Oh!”

“Yes, he was a scoundrel, but I would never have wished that on him. If Jeanette hadn’t known how to get in touch with me, I would have missed the funeral. I was so busy with my work; I didn’t even read the papers.” A distant look came into Carol’s eyes. She murmured, “Earlier this year, some agencies and churches began to do a better job than my little team ever could. I decided to pack up my few material possessions, buy the Packard, and travel. My first stop was my Alabama Abby.”

“But—”

Carol gently pressed her fingertips to Therese’s lips, “No more, sweetness … I simply must kiss you.”

They leaned into one another’s slightly open, succulent mouths and swooned. Invigorated by the sugary snack and cooler air, a passion ignited quickly and explosively. They made love until well after midnight.

Carol’s eyes opened from a sweet dream to find one a few inches from her face. Her ‘Angel’ was still fast asleep with cute little strands of brown hair dangling across her face. With arms and legs tightly entwined, Carol hated to move, but it was first light, and she wanted to get things straightened up before Abby arrived. Peggy had mentioned that Agnes never came in on Sunday.


	5. Sunday Drive

Peggy’s telephone rang at a quarter to nine. Carol was nearby and answered after the second ring, “Mrs. Peggy Black’s residence, Carol Aird speaking.”

“Good morning, Carol. How are y’all doing?”

“We’re fine, Aunt Peggy. How’s Mrs. Smoot.”

“Appreciably better … I’d return this morning if I can get a cab on a Sunday morning.”

“That’s good to hear. Did you sleep well?”

“Oh, you know … I missed my bed.”

“I understand. Well, the house is in good order. Beds changed, sheets and pillowcases washed and hung. Oh, will the neighbors find that offensive on a Sunday morning?”

“Don’t worry about that, dear, the Levi’s behind me are Jewish, and it won’t bother them one iota. As to the widow Bates next door, she doesn’t even know what day it is.”

Carol laughed then suggested, “Abby called earlier; she was about to head into town. How about we come to pick you up after she gets here?”

“Oh, Carol, that would be sweet, but what about the baby?”

“Therese walked over to the hospital at eight, and the nurse let her slip in to see Ivan. He is thriving. The nurse thinks the doctor will release him when he comes by after church and Sunday dinner. Therese just got back. We’d love to come and get you.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll see you when you get here.”

“Oh, does Abby know Mrs. Smoot’s house?”

“She does; she’s taken me to tea and lunch over here several times over the years.”

“Very good. We should be leaving in a half-hour or so.”

“Bye-bye, dear.”

“Bye-bye.”

Carol glanced at Therese and asked, “Did you catch all that?”

Therese giggled and nodded.

“She’s pretty loud on the phone, huh?”

Still chuckling, Therese arose from the kitchen table to carry her empty plate and coffee cup to the sink.

Carol directed, “Leave those, Angel, I’ll do the dishes.”

“No, you were so sweet to fix bacon and eggs while I was checking on Ivan… I’m doing the dishes. Go sit down for a minute.”

Carol moved to her side, gently bumped Therese’s hip with her own, and cooed, “I know… you wash, and I’ll dry.”

Therese’s eyes met Carol’s, and she sighed, “You make me moist every time you call me ‘Angel,’ my lady.”

“Well, you make me wet every time I see those cute little dimples.”

“From the very first?”

“Oh, yes, darling, from the very first.”

“I know. When you shook my hand that first morning, I… I felt…”

“Electricity … magic …”

“All of it.”

They heard the sound of a car engine pulling in the drive.

Abby danced in all bouncy and smiles, and announced, “Howdy, girls, Bev is up and running around this morning.”

Therese asked, “Weeds.”

“Very good, Therese. I examined what she passed, and there were some tiny petals in it… such a voracious little fool.”

“She’ll learn.”

“I hope so. Hey, I smell bacon and eggs!”

Carol frowned, “Oh, Abby, I should have made extra for you.”

“No, don’t be a stoop; I made myself the very same thing around four this morning … I was starved after sitting up with that filly all night.”

“Did you get any sleep?”

“Actually, a lot … I curled up with a blanket on that old Army cot Daddy keeps in the barn. I pulled it into Bev’s stall and slept like a baby for several hours. I woke up once to find her standing, and thought about going to the house but nodded off again.”

Abby pressed up behind the dishwashers and hugged them. She pecked their cheeks, but after Carol’s, she exclaimed, “My God, I knew you two would end up in bed together!”

Carol bashfully placed her hand on her neck at her dress’s collar.

“Too late, sister! And, Therese, you bold little dish … making passion marks on my Carol. And, you, Miss Carol, I’m sure where I would find them on Therese. I tell you what... if y’all don’t beat all!” She slumped down into one of the table’s chairs.

Therese didn’t know what to say, but Carol knew her experienced friend was best served with an honest conversation and affection. “Therese, let’s finish these in a minute.” She dried her hands and passed the towel to Therese. They pulled chairs close to Abby’s sides and laced the arms across her back.

Therese softly started, “Abby, I would never intentionally hurt you. You’ve been nothing but the best to my family and me.”

Carol commented, “Oh, she knows that Therese, don’t you, my Abby girl?”

Abby sighed as she stared at the table on which she intently worked one thumb with the other in her clasped hands. “I know. I’m just … It’s just that…”

Carol jostled her former lover and dearest friend ever so gently and asked, “What? ‘It’s just that …’ what?”

“I just always hoped … Oh, hell, I’ll just say it. I thought that maybe you had come here to be with me… maybe more than friends.”

Now Carol did not know what to say.

Abby began to cry. Therese and Carol soon joined her.

After the sobbing relented, Carol asked, “Now, Abby … honestly, do you think you would ever be satisfied with one lover?”

“Well, yes,… or, I thought it would be fun to try.”

Carol rolled her eyes. Therese couldn’t help herself and started laughing. Carol, then Abby, did as well.

Later, with Abby still at the wheel, they cruised across the Tennessee River headed south. Carol road in the front beside Abby while Therese sat in the back. It was a beautiful day; last night's storm broke the heatwave. They wound through the TVA reservation to Sheffield and took 2nd Street to Montgomery Avenue, then turned left to Tuscumbia. On a Sunday at 10:30 a.m., the Tri-Cities resembled ghost towns with most of the populace in church. They pulled up to Mrs. Smoot’s house on Washington Street and found Peggy waiting on the porch. Carol moved to the back, and Peggy scooted into the front. After the hellos and hugs, Peggy asked Therese, “When will they release your brother?”

“Mid-afternoon.”

“Well then, girls, we don’t need to cook today; let’s go out for Sunday dinner.”

“That’d be great, Aunt Peggy! Where to?”

“Finch’s.”

“Over here?”

“Yes, I’m always eating in Florence.”

Carol asked, “What’s their specialty?”

Abby and Peggy looked at one another and exclaimed at the same time, “Hen and dressing!”

They were seated and served before noon. The church crowd had not hit. Everyone ordered the hen and dressing, but the sides and desserts were an eclectic mix. Peggy had green beans, creamed corn, and fried okra. Abby had collards, sweet corn, and white beans. Therese had pickled beets, the okra, and shelly beans. Carol thought Therese’s choices sounded fine. For dessert, they each ordered a different kind of pie and shared them: pecan, chocolate, coconut cream, and apple.

After dropping off Peggy, they went to the hospital. Carol went to make sure they were square with the house while Therese and Abby listened attentively to the doctor’s instructions then carried out Ivan.

They had cleared the town and crossed Cox Creek in minutes. Therese was excited to reunite with her family but a bit apprehensive about how her father might be dealing with all this. The little fellow in her arms fell asleep as she hummed to him.

As they pulled up to the house, Therese saw her father jump from the porch and run to them. Scared at first, the fear turned to elation as she saw the ear-to-ear smile on his face and the spring in his strides.

He took Ivan from Therese and kissed his brow, then held him high for the child to look down on his father. Carol and Abby had to dab tears away. Jane and the kids were fast behind, and they smothered Therese with hugs. Josef was in no hurry to give his youngest up, but no one seemed to mind.

Josef hugged Therese saying, “We’ve missed you, girl. He looks so much better. Thank you, buttercup.”

Therese sobbed with joy; Josef had not called her that in years.

Jane whispered in Therese's ear, "Your daddy ain't touched a drop since you left."

Josef heartily shook Abby and Carol’s hands and thanked them, “Ladies, I appreciate your kindness and generosity from the bottom of my heart. Oh, and when I sell my cotton in the fall, I'll pay you back for the hospital.”

Carol said, “No, sir, you will not, but you can do everything possible to make sure that angel of a daughter of yours goes to college.”

He glanced back at Therese, who was trying to answer questions from half a dozen children at once. His eyes came back to Carol’s, and he assured, “I will … we will.”

As Abby and Carol drove to the Gerhard farm, Abby teased, "Well, is she as sweet as she looks?"

"Shut up and pay attention to the road, Abby Gerhard."


	6. Hay

On Monday, Josef Belivet was making excellent headway with his plowing. His big horse mule, Moses, was in rare form. They had completed the second hoeing the week before, and now they were “side dressing” the cotton. He was plowing the furrows between the rows of cotton. Therese and her siblings were carefully working a few rows behind him. They had filled the family’s wagon with manure, hitched up Bell, their mare mule, and were shoveling the natural fertilizer in the furrows, mixing it with the freshly plowed dirt. For fear of damaging the cotton plants, Josef only trusted Therese and his eldest son, Bolek, to take the reins. Therese and Bolek took turns. For one row, she would drive Bell, and he would follow the gang with a hoe tidying up his siblings’ mix and leaving little nourishing mounds around each plant. For the next row, he would take the reins, and she would take the hoe.

One of the reasons they were progressing so well was Saturday night’s rainstorm. The worn-out topsoil of early 20thCentury North Alabama was nigh on red clay. On Saturday, it would have been brick hard. On Sunday, it would have been muddy and difficult to work. But on this Monday morning, it had dried enough to make a desirable consistency.

The other reason was the imbued spirit of the Belivet family. With little Ivan all healthy and happy in his loving mother’s arms back at the house and a cold sober Josef cheerfully leading his children in the field, everything just seemed easier and even enjoyable.

Therese marveled at how easy the moist soil complied with their tools; she thought of the rainstorm that made it so. That induced a daydream about her time during the storm. She could feel Carol’s gentle hands caressing her body and the soft lips kissing her mouth and breasts. She tried to shake it off at times and think about school starting and the joy a good harvest would bring, but the night of lovemaking was too luscious to suppress.

They finished the side dressing late on Tuesday morning. The crop was now “laid by”; the family could relax a bit and watch it blossom and produce bowels. Jane had white beans and cornbread ready for the noon meal with turnip greens on the side. Jane was a good cook, and she had stirred lots of white onions, fatty pork pieces, salt, and pepper into the beans. With plenty of buttermilk to drink, they were a happy bunch.

After the meal, Therese and her sisters helped Jane clear the table and clean up. Josef lingered at the table, bouncing little Ivan on his knee and singing a silly song. Jane handed him a spoonful of molasses to feed to Ivan, and everyone enjoyed watching the baby grin and giggle as he sucked on the sweet treat.

Therese went to her parents and asked if they would mind if she walked to the Gerhard’s, ostensibly, to thank them again for helping Ivan. He smiled and said, “Sure, and give them our best. But honey, I feel rain in these knees, you best hurry or you’ll get wet.”

Therese washed her face and hands and combed her hair. She brushed her teeth with Colgate powder, hoping it would break up the onions on her breath. In the interest of time and weather, she left on her work dress and ankle boots and headed out at a jog.

The very first raindrops were striking her face as she climbed the steps to the Gerhards' porch. Therese fretted because Carol’s Packard was nowhere to be seen, only the two Fords. She knocked on the door. Mildred, their housekeeper and cook, answered the door. “Hello, Therese, you about got wet, girl!”

“I did. How are you today, Miss Mildred?

“Fine, thanks, and you?”

“I’m well … are Miss Abby or Miss Carol here?”

“Well, Miss Abby ran into town to go to the bank; she said she wouldn’t be back before supper. Miss Carol went down to the barn to take Bev for a ride a couple of hours ago. I didn’t fix her lunch; she told me not to worry about it.”

“Really? You think it would be okay if I walk down there to see if she is back from her ride?”

“Oh, that’ll be fine, Therese, but you might want to wait until this shower lets up. I don’t think it will last long.”

Therese looked out over the fields and woods to see the rain walking across the cotton. She considered waiting, then shook her head and said, “Oh, that’s okay; I’ll run.”

Mildred watched Therese take two steps at a time, turn, and dart off towards the barn. She cackled, “Crazy Girl.”

Therese reached the barn only to find no sign of Carol or Bev. It was a heavy shower; the rain beat on the tin metal roof of the barn. The rain’s timing was perfect; it would help the nutrients settle into the cotton plants. She loved the way the Gerhards' barn smelled: earthy, organic, and warm. Abby had a little mirror hanging by one of the stalls. It made Therese chuckle, but that did not prevent the young, natural beauty from checking her own visage. Her wet hair brought pause. She began to pull her fingers down through the deep brown strands to wring them out.

Therese heard the barking of a dog in the distance and recognized the sound of Mr. Gerhard’s hound, General Pershing. “Persh” was excitedly running beside a horse and rider. Therese recognized the chestnut filly as Bev, and she could have discerned her Carol from a mile away.

Horse, rider, and their noisy escort neared the barn. Carol beamed upon seeing Therese. Therese was so excited she shivered at the sight of Carol dressed in her tall boots, riding pants, and cream cotton blouse. As they entered the sheltering barn, Therese grasped Bev’s bridle to hold and steady the frisky creature as Carol dismounted. Carol pulled off her summer weight fedora to let the soaked, golden locks fall. She shook droplets at the rowdy dog and commanded, “Get on, Persh… go on now.” The hound blinked and headed up to the house to see if Mildred had put out any table scraps for him. Carol stepped close to Therese, squeezed the captivated teen’s bicep, and kissed her. “Hello, Angel … I see you got drenched as well… you’re shaking.” She leaned in to hug her, providing warming rubs to her back.

Therese nervously asked, “What if Mr. Joe—“

“Shh, darling, with the cotton ‘laid by,’ Abby told him to take the day off.”

After the girl’s shivers subsided, Carol released her with another kiss and started removing Bev’s saddle. They double-teamed Bev’s shiny coat, wiped down and brushed, the filly calmed. Carol asked, “Would you be a dear and hold her while I toss down some fresh hay from the loft. I mucked out her stall this morning but wanted to let it dry and air while we rode.”

“Sure.”

Therese admired Carol’s beautiful posterior as the blonde climbed the ladder to the hayloft. Carol had tossed up a pitchfork before the climb. She began to send wonderful smelling clumps raining down. The hay ceased falling, but Carol continued to bump around a moment before she came down. Carol climbed down and vigorously attacked the task of covering Bev’s stall with the hay. When she finished, she leaned the pitchfork against the wall and took the filly from Therese to lead it into its warm, safe space.

Abby’s cot was now folded and propped against one of the support beams with her blanket draped down and over it. Carol grabbed the blanket and coaxed, “Come with me.”

The rain had slowed, but it was still steadily falling. Therese numbly followed Carol up the ladder and into the loft. Carol shook out the blanket then handed one end to Therese. Therese now realized what delayed Carol’s descent earlier. Carol had prepared an alluring six by six-foot space between the mountains of hay. They spread the blanket and admired the space. Carol unbuttoned her blouse, removed it, and draped the wet garment neatly over the railing to dry. She did the same with her brassiere then plopped down on the blanket. Carol struggled with her riding boots. Therese laughed and pulled them off for her. Carol started wriggling out of her riding pants. She urged Therese, “C’mon, slowpoke, catch up.”

Therese’s wet clothes had soon joined Carol‘s in an enticing display. Carol was resting on one elbow with an outstretched hand welcoming her ‘country girl.’ They embraced side-by-side and kissed. Carol noted, “Such a good fit, don’t you think?”

“I do … hand in glove.”

“How poetic, ‘hand in glove’ I love that, dear, who is which?”

“Oh, I don’t care … please do those things to me again.”

“My pleasure, Angel.”

“Ooh,” Therese sighed as Carol began to massage her firm round breasts.

They heard a vehicle at the house. Therese tensed. Carol pressed her hand on Therese’s tummy to still her and listened intently. Squeaky truck doors opened and closed, and the engine noise faded away. Carol assured, “That was just Mildred’s son picking her up in his old truck.”

“Thank goodness.”

“Yes … we have hours.”

“Please …”

“Surely … this?” Carol asked as she slipped her fingers into Therese’s moist pocket.

Therese nodded as she tried to catch her breath.

Carol was transfixed with the sensitive creature that writhed, wiggled, and moaned around her hand. She sank into a long kiss. Their tongues fought for position, one trying to out-caress the other in an intense duel. Carol pulled her hand and crawled on top of Therese, pressing and squirming in bliss. They grasped hands over their heads in beautiful contrast; Therese’s tanned, calloused, and blistered fingers entwined with Carol’s pale, soft, yet strong digits.

Therese dove down to explore Carol’s clit with her mouth. It caught Carol off guard, and she loved it. Therese brought her strong hand to join the play. Carol screamed, and Therese gently covered her mouth with her weak hand in the slight chance a soggy farm boy might be returning from the Lucy Branch with his cane pole and a string of bluegill. Therese worked Carol hard and long. With her lovely thighs quivering from her umpteenth orgasm, Carol begged Therese for a chance to breathe.

Quickly recovered, Carol rolled Therese onto her knees. Carol placed her left hand on Therese’s back and, from behind, sent the thumb and fingers of her right hand into places Therese did not know they would go. Therese grabbed up a fistful of the blanket and placed it between her teeth to somewhat muffle her screams of ecstasy.

The rain had stopped and sunshine beamed between the planks in the walls of the barn. The heat and humidity had the lovers panting.

“Oh, Therese, I wish we could run down to that little stream and jump in.”

“I know, that would be nice, but we can’t.”

“Just a thought.”

“Hey, I have an alternative.”

Mr. Gerhard had constructed an ingenious cistern in the barn that collected rainwater from a catch on the outside. They took turns dumping buckets of water on one another until they laughed to the point of collapse. They dressed in their still damp clothes and exited the barn. After walking side by side, yet three feet apart, to the house, Therese veered to head home.

“See ya.”

“See ya.”


	7. Where Ever My Car Will Take Me

Mid-August, Therese heard a car engine approaching their house. She dashed out, and her heart leaped after she spotted Carol sitting up on the back of her car seat, waving at her. It was late on Thursday afternoon. She dashed the couple of hundred feet to the fence line to greet her love.

Therese strategically stopped at the fence and gazed at Carol. Carol returned the look with a smile for the longest. Carol finally spoke, “Hey, Angel, can I pick you up down on the road tomorrow morning at ten.”

“Yes.”

“I want to take you shopping for some college woman clothes.”

“Oh, Carol, I haven’t even got all the tuition yet. I’m not sure I’ll be able to start in September.”

“I am. I called down to that college of yours on Abby’s phone and found out what tuition was plus books and housing. I’m going to pay it for you.”

“Carol, I can’t … won’t let you do that. It’s too much.”

“None of that now … I insist, and I’m not going to have any arguments.”

Therese glanced off to the southern horizon as if she could see the campus miles away.

Carol pulled her back, “Look… we can fuss over this later, but in the meantime, I’m going to take my girlfriend clothes shopping tomorrow.”

Best dress, hair, and even a little makeup, Therese was the picture of beauty at 10:00 a.m. on Friday as she stood waiting for Carol. Carol was only a couple of minutes late.

Therese hopped in Casper, and they pulled off. Therese immediately noticed Carol’s serious air.

“Therese, I’ve been thinking … you know the dance last week at White’s Lake?”

“Sure, it was fun … wasn’t it?”

“Well, yes. The music was nice, and I like Phil and Dannie. I didn’t mind your dancing with them; they were gentlemen. But some of those boys …”

“I know, I’m sorry. Actually, that Mr. Strong that danced with you … well, it made me jealous. It’s hard, isn’t it? I mean being the way we are.”

“It is challenging. We must never let our guard down in public. That said, I want to be with you, Therese, and around here, that won't be easy… if not impossible.”

“Oh?”

“Therese, I’m going away for a while.”

“When? Where?”

“Where ever my car will take me … south … soon.”

Their eyes met.

“And, I thought perhaps you’d like to come with me … would you?”

“Yes, yes, I would.”

“We won’t be back in time for your start of school. I’d really like to see the west with you by my side. Who knows where we might go.”

“That’s okay. I’m young … I don’t even know if I want to be a teacher.”

“You are so wise, young lady.”

“Wise? I don’t know about that … definitely in love, though.”

“That’s mutual, darling.”

As Carol and Therese crossed Middle Cypress, Carol stated, “Well, this changes what I had in mind for your trousseau. Let’s go to that Rogers Department Store and pick you out a nice traveling skirt and blouse and some new shoes. We’ll save the real shopping for Rich’s in Atlanta, and stay at the Georgian Terrace one night.”

After Rogers, the women placed their packages in Casper’s back seat and started to pull out. Therese asked, “Carol? Will you buy me something else?”

Absolutely floored, Carol stammered, “Of course, darling, whatever you want.”

There is a hardware store on Seminary Street. I was in there with Daddy last year. They had a rifle that—”

“Done! One block east, right?”

“Yes, the store is across from the post office … I just thought with a trip like this, it might be comforting to have a serious weapon in the trunk.”

Carol laughed, “And my Bonnie isn’t serious enough?”

Earlier in the month, Therese had spotted the revolver in the glove box when Carol had asked her to fetch some lighter fluid. “It’s fine. I just think a little more range and accuracy might come in handy.”

Therese excitedly stepped into the hardware store. Carol followed, smiling.

The owner stepped up to greet them, “How may I help y'all on this fine day?”

Therese anxiously eyed the rack of long guns; “I saw a little Winchester lever-action in here last fall. I bet you sold it.”

“Hmm … oh, the Winchester Model 92 in .32-20 WCF? No, here it is.”

Shielded from view by a big shotgun, the proprietor plucked the carbine from its spot and levered the action open to check the chamber. He handed it to Therese.

She worked the action several times then shouldered it.

The proprietor, going for a sale, beamed, “A perfect fit, young lady. That’s as pretty a picture as ever was made of Annie Oakley. Go ahead and dry fire it … it has a sweet trigger.”

Therese cocked the hammer and took a sight picture on a can of paint at the far end of the store, then squeezed the trigger. More smiles.

Carol winked at him. She reached over and examined the price tag, asking, “It’s brand new?”

“Yes, ma’am, brand new. I have the box and owner’s manual in the back. I tell you what, ladies, nobody’s been buying fine guns like this since this Depression settled in … just a few utilitarian shotguns and .22 rifles. I’ve had this carbine for two years; I can make you a honey of a deal.”

Carol heard the desperation in the businessman’s voice and said, “We’ll pay your tag price, sir, if it’s what she wants. Therese?”

Therese nodded and smiled at Carol rewarding her lover with the knee-weakening twin dimples.

The excited hardware man darted to the back and retrieved the box. Upon his return, he proudly announced, “You may pay that price, ma’am, but I insist on throwing in the two boxes of cartridges I have in stock. I’ll not be able to sell them around here.”

On leaving the store, Carol asked, “Are you a good rifle shot, Therese?”

Therese just laughed.

“Well, if we’re departing soon, I want to have one more of those chicken salad sandwiches. How about lunch at Trowbridge’s, Angel?”

“Yummy! And a malt!”

Carol laughed.


	8. The Burning of Atlanta

“Will you take care of her, Miss Carol?”

“I’ll protect her with my life; nothing bad is going to happen to your daughter, Mr. Belivet. I’m sorry we can’t tell you exactly where we are going … we just want to follow our noses. I want Therese to see some of the world before she settles into college and work. I’ll make sure she writes often.”

Therese had cautioned Carol and talked her out of leaving a sizeable sum of cash with her family. Having never had such, she feared the management of a windfall of even only $500 would cause more harm than good, especially given her father’s fondness for the drink. Carol decided to leave that amount in the care of Abby. Abby could hire farm workers to help the Belivets with the cotton picking and the like, and upon her discretion, take care of emergencies. Carol and Therese did leave the family with a considerable amount of supplies and food stores such as white flour, sugar, salt, canned goods, vinegar, kerosene, feed, sundries, .22 caliber rifle cartridges, and 12 gauge shotgun shells. Therese chose, and Carol purchased a new outfit of clothes for each family member, including footwear. The children would be well dressed for the start of school in two weeks, and with a new dress and brand new overalls, Jane and Josef would be ready for anything that came their way.

Jane’s eyes began to tear. Admiring Therese in her new traveling outfit, she complimented, “You look so pretty, Therese … like a real lady.”

“Well, I’ve had a fine example in you, Jane.” They hugged for a long moment and emitted muffled sobs.

Therese had already hugged and kissed every sibling. Her last embrace was for her father. “I’m proud of you, Daddy. You take care of this bunch. I love you … don’t let me down.” She would not say she was sorry for leaving; Therese had been a loyal daughter and sister, but she was ready to turn the page.

Carol and Therese waved and drove away at their planned departure time of eight under a Monday morning’s blue sky. Carol had fully packed earlier at Abby’s and said her goodbyes. Abby was still melancholy over Carol and Therese’s romance, yet she sincerely expressed sorrow over their departure. Abby was frustrated about their vague destination, but she respected her dear friend well enough to let it go.

After reaching Florence, they drove east to Athens, then turned south again on Highway 31 to pass through Decatur. Carol had purchased the latest U. S. highway atlas at a bookstore in Baltimore before driving to Alabama. The clever Therese settled in as navigator with the fascinating compilation of maps. She soon had the legend memorized and knew how many miles the end of her finger represented.

After Cullman, Alabama, they began to meander southeast towards Atlanta following small highways and country roads. Carol was proud of Casper. The automobile had never given her a minute’s trouble. She planned to have it fully serviced at a Packard dealership in Atlanta.

As they crossed the Alabama/Georgia state line, Therese thought they should practice. “Aunt Carol, would you say we had three more hours?”

“Yes, Therese … about that. I’m so pleased that my brother let you holiday with me.”

“I know, Daddy surprised me with that decision; he has always been overprotective.”

“Well, you are a young woman now, and he must start letting go sooner or later. I think your mother would approve… God rest her soul.”

“Auntie, did you say you made our reservations at the Georgian Terrace?”

“Yes, for the best they have … in the names of Carol Aird and her niece, Therese Belivet.”

“Will the bed’s have silk sheets, Auntie?”

“Of course, my dear.”

“Yummy!” exclaimed Therese as she watched Carol’s blonde hair dance in the wind and sunshine.

“I’ll say, ‘yummy’! We’ll order room service.”

“Oh, Carol, can we spend one whole day in the room?”

Carol laughed at her ‘niece’ breaking cover, “Uh-huh … I like the way you’re thinking, you luscious peach.”

“Peaches… we’re in the right state for those.”

“Yes, let’s stop at the next stand we see and buy some.”

They came across a fruit vendor mid-afternoon and stopped. The women carefully selected a half dozen. They walked over to a shady spot and leaned forward to protect their clothes as they devoured the succulent fruit. Carol kept a little stack of hand towels in the car. They giggled as they passed one of the towels back and forth to wipe the juices from their mouths and chins.

They reached Atlanta at six and were checking in to the Georgian Terrace Hotel at the corner of Peachtree and Ponce de Leon a half-hour later. A man parked their car, and bellhops carried their luggage.

Carol brought ten thousand dollars of her remaining fifty thousand from the Baltimore bank boxes. The ten grand, made up of hundreds and twenties, nestled under the false bottom of her small lingerie suitcase. Carol had her cobbler add the custom feature to the case. Carol called the case “Doc” after the kindly old physician that worked with her charity. Therese’s assignment was to never let Doc out of her sight. No easy task given the farm girl’s awe as she scanned the sumptuous lobby.

After checking in, the concierge hailed, “Ronny, Paul, please see Mrs. Aird and Miss Belivet to their suite.”

Carol and Therese exchanged tight little smiles in the elevator as the bellhops stared at the doors. They reached their floor and were soon in the two-bedroom suite. Carol passed a generous tip to Ronny after the bags were placed, and he briefed them on the features of their rooms. Ronny handed Carol the room key.

Therese stepped to the window and said, “Aunt Helen, this is wonderful … and such a view!”

After the men departed and closed the door behind them, Carol raced to Therese’s room and messed up the bed. “There, I wouldn’t want to forget that.”

Therese collapsed on Carol’s bed, laughing.

Carol was tempted to dive on top of her, but she went to the windows instead and pulled the shears. She started undressing then asked, “Did you see that big tub?”

“I did, but there is a shower … I’ve never had a shower.”

“We’ll just have to remedy that right now.”

Fully unclothed, they hung their outfits, walked hand and hand to the tub, and pulled the curtain. Carol soon had the water’s temperature adjusted, and she shifted the flow to the showerhead. Therese moaned as the water streamed down, drenching her hair, and caressing her body. Carol joined her, and they stood in an embrace, sharing countless long, slow kisses.

Carol soaped up a plush washcloth and began to lather Therese from head to toe. Therese returned the luxury for Carol. They rinsed off. Then sat down, facing one another with their backs against their respective ends of the tub. It was as much a pool as a tub. They plugged the drain and increased the water temperature. The hot water slowly surrounded and engulfed them. As it eased up over their entangled legs, Carol began massaging and teasing Therese’s clitoris with her toes. Therese laughed with glee and performed the same dalliance on Carol, very aggressively. Their eyes seared into one another’s.

Carol gasped, “You are such a naughty girl?”

Therese smiled. The dimples were all that were needed to bring carol to her first orgasm of the evening. Therese chuckled wickedly as her lover’s legs shook and quivered. She unrelentingly drove her toes into Carol. Carol had lost this duel and withdrew her feet to let them thrash about with each new wave of ecstasy. The water was nearing their chins, so Therese reached to turn it off. She slipped over to wrap her arms around Carol and rest her head on Carol's shoulder. They soaked.

“I love you, Carol.”

“I can tell, Angel, and I love you.”

After a while, the water began to cool, and the skin puckered on their fingers.

They stood and stepped out of the tub. The big hotel towels felt glorious as they dried off.

Carol announced, “I feel like eating another peach.”

“We ate th— oh!”

Carol took her hand and pulled Therese to the bed. It was Carol’s turn now. She pulled back the covers to expose the silky sheets. Carol pushed Therese back into the mountain of bed pillows, spread her legs, and scooted between them. Carol gently tongued and suckled Therese’s breasts. She took her mouth to one and her hand to the other, back and forth, and back and forth. The girl’s alabaster skin began to flush. That deepened to a rosy glow after Carol took her mouth to Therese’s moist naturale eius debent. Timeless moments later, Therese came dizzyingly hard. They pulled up the covers and spooned. The hotel's ingenious ceiling ventilation system cooled the suite as the sun vanished below the horizon.

Famished at nine, Carol called room service. She ordered two beers, shrimp cocktails, a porterhouse, and potatoes. When the staff member knocked, Therese darted off to her room and closed the door. Carol donned one of the hotel’s luxuriant robes to let the server in and sign for the meal. After he left, Carol called, “The coast is clear, darling.”

He had set everything out on the room’s small dining table, but they carried it over to Carol’s bed, tuned the radio to music, and feasted with the silky covers pulled up to their tummies. They toasted to their love with the long-necked bottles.


	9. "I Love That On You"

After room service delivered a delightful breakfast, the lovers chatted away until nine. Carol kissed her girl and said, “I know we talked of a whole day in the room, but I would rather go shopping today and leave tomorrow. Would you be okay with that, Angel?”

“Yes, that’s a good idea; we’ll have tonight.”

“We will indeed ‘have tonight.’”

After showering and dressing, they kept their appointments in the hotel’s beauty shop. They each had their own beautician with curtained workstations. Carol looked as stunning as ever after hair and nails were done. She sat and waited for Therese in the coffee shop. Therese was another matter. She had seen an edgy short cut in a fashion magazine and asked the stylist if it was doable. The woman laughed and said, “Honey, you’ll be a firecracker with that. I’ll sharpen up those beautiful eyebrows of yours as well. Let’s do it!”

Carol was not aware of Therese’s selection. She did a double-take when Therese emerged from the shop. “Therese, my goodness, you’re stunning! Here, let me go pay that woman and give her a huge tip.”

Just barely hungry, they had watercress sandwiches and iced tea in the smaller of the hotel’s two restaurants. They took a cab to Rich’s. Carol had the best time listening to and watching Therese as the wide-eyed girl joyfully worked her way through the ladies' departments. When asked, Carol was always subtle but honest with her opinions; however, she encouraged Therese to express her own sense of style and tone.

Carol had not been specific about their next destination. Frankly, she didn’t know herself, but she directed Therese to seek lightweight, airy clothing suitable for a sultry Florida August. Cotton, linen, cambric, and seersucker were the fabrics of choice. With the end of the season and the economy down, such clothing was marked down considerably. Therese modeled the outfits for Carol, as did she for Therese. The sales clerks hovered, frequently offering cold beverages, hot tea, and sweets.

Therese finished the afternoon with three dresses: a colorful seersucker sundress, one linen evening dress, and a cotton day dress. She selected several blouses and tops, a cambric skirt, and two pairs of the wide-legged trousers that were all the rage. One pair each, of heels, flats, sandals, and sneakers, covered the footwear. Carol provided much input on the selection of Therese’s two pairs of shorts and three bathing suits. When Therese stepped out of the changing room in a striped navy and white top with the white shorts and sneakers, Carol gasped, “How cute!”

Carol had a valise full of summer clothes, but she selected a sundress of her own after Therese remarked, “I love that on you.” She also chose some seersucker shorts after Therese whispered, “Your bottom looks great in those.”

They returned to the hotel in the evening with their hands full of shopping bags. Back in the hotel room, they tossed the bags on Therese’s bed, and after getting naked, crawled into Carol’s. They made love then napped. Later, they spruced up, dressed for dinner, and sought out the hotel’s finer restaurant.

The ladies slept in the next morning. At about ten, Rich’s delivered a set of luggage purchased the day before for Therese. Therese smiled at the biggest suitcase in the set; thirty-five inches by twenty-five, it would easily hold her 33-inch “trapper” length carbine.

Carol read her mind and asked, “Have you named that rifle yet?”

“I have; it’s Cody.”

“After Buffalo Bill?”

Therese chuckled, “No, our best hunting dog ever was named Cody.”

“That’s precious, Therese … I’ll go pull ‘Cody’ out of my big case and set it on your bed for you to pack.” 

Carol had the Packard dealership pick up her car the day before for service and maintenance. Parking called just after eleven to inform her that Casper was back. Carol asked for them to send the driver up with the bill for her to pay. He came and went. They packed, left a tip on the dresser for housekeeping, and walked to the elevator. The posted check out time was two. Valets were opening Casper’s doors for them at a quarter-to.

They drove from Atlanta headed south. Casper was all washed, waxed, oiled, and greased with new belts, shocks, and tires. Carol was thrilled driving her “like new” automobile. She took them all the way to Florida with a lone “potty and gas” stop in Valdosta, Georgia.”

They reached the outskirts of Jacksonville, Florida, at nine. Carol liked the looks of a well-lit holiday court. The woman at the desk said, “We have two single rooms, or the President Wilson Suite is available at an attractive rate.”

Carol considered for a moment, and in the interest of appearances, replied, “The two singles will be fine.”

Therese spoke up, “Aunt Carol, why not take President Wilson … I mean, if the rate is attractive?”

Carol slowly glanced back over her shoulder. Shielded from the desk clerk, she winked at Therese.

They got an early start the next day, heading hard south on Route 1. Carol wanted to avoid the throb of Miami. They spent the night at a travel court north of the city then shot through it bright and early on Friday. Carol had set her sights; they were headed to the Keys.

Therese studied the South Florida page in her atlas. Yes, it was her Rand McNally now. She was beside herself with excitement, studying the narrow thread of roadway skipping along with some tiny dots before terminating far out in the big blue ocean.


	10. A Quiet Place

A little research indicated that the primary access to Monroe County’s string of islands was a railway running over stretches of land and sea. Carol and Therese found a ferry that would deliver them and Casper to the islands. Carol thought it best to start with the main and last island of the archipelago, Key West.

They carefully drove down the ferry's ramp and began to explore the little four-mile by one-mile county seat. The Depression had hit hard. There was some tourist activity, but in general, the people busied themselves as shopkeepers, cigar makers, marine salvagers, those involved with fishing and sponging, and lastly, some growers of limes, tomatoes, melons, and pineapples.

It was getting on suppertime, and they stopped at a diner to grab a bite. Carol noticed photographs on the wall. She recognized images of Ernest Hemingway. On the way out, she paused to examine them more closely. A thin, white-haired man stood and asked, do you know Papa, ma’am?

“Uh, no … I’ve just read a couple of his books. I forgot he frequents down here.”

“Yes, he is away in Africa at present.”

“Oh, well … that must be exciting. I’m sure quite the tale will be generated from the adventure.”

“I imagine so… hey, are you ladies staying on the island?”

“We just arrived today. We need a place to stay … at least for tonight.”

“Really? Would you be staying longer, if you could find suitable accommo—” He stopped and tapped his brow with his finger. “I’m sorry, that was rude; I’m getting ahead of myself. Let me start over. My name is Hardy McClain; I’m the caretaker of several properties for our seasonal residents.”

Carol extended her hand and gave a firm gripped handshake, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. McClain, my name is Carol Aird, and this is my niece, Therese Belivet.”

Therese shook hands and smiled, “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“May we sit a minute more and talk, Mrs. Aird?”

“Of course.”

They returned to his little table by the front window.

Hardy explained, “The reason I inquired about your plans is, in fact, related to Mr. Hemingway. There have been break-ins along the islands this summer. A new thing … a sign of the horrible times, I guess.”

“I hate to hear that,” commented Carol.

“Here is the situation, Carol … uh, may I call you Carol?”

“Surely.”

“And you, my dear, that’s Therese?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, Carol and Therese, we’re not very formal here on the island … I’m just plain old Hardy.”

They all laughed.

Carol redirected, “Your situation?”

“Oh, yes, ma’am … I’ll get straight to the matter at hand; The Hemingways’ house is empty, probably for several weeks if not more, I need someone to live in the house, keep it tidy, and well … prevent it’s being such a burglar’s target. The tricky part is finding someone that will not … how should I put it … not disturb their personal possessions.”

“I see. If we were to take on such a position, would we pay rent?”

“Just twenty dollars a month to cover utilities and the like.”

Carol looked at Therese. Therese shrugged. Carol asked, “May we see the home?”

“Absolutely, I’m in the green MG. Just follow me over.”

After touring the two-story French Colonial structure, Carol asked, “Will you need references, Hardy?”

Usually, I would, but based on your demeanor, poise, and obvious financial stability, I could care less about references. However, I will need to come by once a week to check on a few things.”

Therese had become somewhat the money handler for the pair. Carol nodded to her, and Therese handed Mr. Hardy a twenty.

A bit surprised, Hardy said, “Okay, I guess it’s a done deal. Will you have other things or parties arriving?”

“No, you see … I’m a widow, and I have no children. I wanted a traveling companion, so my widowed brother was kind enough to let me provide Therese with an extended tour of the U. S. and possibly, Europe. I really wanted her to see some of the world before she begins college next year. That said, we are tired of traveling and wanted to enjoy a quiet place near the ocean for a while. Everything we need is in our car; there will be no deliveries.”

“Well, you’ve certainly found the right spot, ladies; it’s pretty quiet here, and the beach is just a short walk away. You are more than welcome to move in tonight. May I help you with your bags?”

“That’s not necessary, Hardy. We can use the exercise after sitting in a car all day.”

“In that case, I’ll say goodnight. Oh, I’ve had the post office accumulate the Hemingways’ mail, and I pick it up once a week. Occasionally, Papa writes and asks me to forward it to someplace or the other. If a correspondence slips into the mailbox here at the house, please just pop it in the box by the kitchen door. Of course, the electricity is on, but the phone is disconnected during their absence.”

“Thank you, Hardy, you have been such a dear and a pleasure to work with.”

“As have you, Carol. Here is a list I had printed for new arrivals: grocer, restaurants, service providers, our doctor, and some of the amenities available in Key West.”

“How thoughtful.”

“Ladies, I bid you goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


	11. "I Liked the Dragon"

Therese and Carol had finished unpacking. They weren’t sure how frequent rain showers were down here, so they put the top up on Casper and locked the car doors. Hardy had pointed out which two bedrooms they could use. One had two twins, and the other had a queen. The room with two beds was for “Therese”; they stacked their luggage in its closet with Doc on the bottom. The closet had a key in the door, so they locked it and put the key under the edge of the room’s dresser. Carol and Therese’s room, or “Carol’s,” was perfect for them with a beautiful view of the property’s garden. Given the rash of burglaries, Therese leaned Cody by the nightstand. Carol had got in the habit of keeping Bonnie tucked away in Mica all the time. She carried the purse almost everywhere. Of course, that also served to keep Winifred and Highland handy for the smoker.

“Can we walk over and see the ocean?”

“Our time is our own, and we can do with it as we please, Therese.”

They hurriedly changed to their shorts and sneakers and took the route to the beach that Hardy had recommended. Dusk had started. The narrow streets were busy as people came and went from an eclectic mix of structures. The residents were friendly; most of them nodded and said hello to the beautiful pair of strangers.

They walked onto the vacant beech. The surf sounded glorious, and a balmy breeze filled their nostrils with its salty, organic blend.

Therese apologetically regretted her own “redneck” tan. Carol wanted to hug her or at least squeeze her hand, but she had to abstain. The old anger arose for a few seconds within Carol. The questions, the unrelenting pain, and the unfairness flashed through her mind. _Why can’t I walk with my true love hand in hand in public? Why can’t I put my arm around her on the beach? Why can’t we be received like a regular couple?_ Carol choked them down and swallowed. “Don’t fret over it, dearest. It’ll all blend soon enough. You’ll have a lovely tan within days. Now, Miss Snow White over here is another matter.”

Therese admired Carol’s skin tone as it reflected the flaming sunset. “You’ve got nature’s tan at this very moment.”

Carol looked at her legs and arms then at Therese’s legs, and remarked, “You’re right, isn’t that something?”

They stepped to the water’s edge and waded along the beach. A withdrawing wave caused them to lose balance, their hands inadvertently touched. It would have to do. That half-second of electricity would have to do.

“Thank you for all this, Carol.”

“Thank you for accepting my invitation. Therese, my love for your being on this journey with me is only daunted by my robbing your family of you and your delayed entry into college.”

“Oh, Carol, hush with all that. My family needs to learn to stand without me, and this trip has been and will continue to be an education in itself.”

They walked until darkness was near, then turned and waded back to the spot they had started. “I think we should do this every night, Carol.”

“Okay, darling, if that’s what you want, I’m all in.”

They reached the house as darkness enveloped the island.

Carol took the house key, Winifred, and Highland from her purse. She handed the keys to Therese. As Therese opened the door, Carol paused to light her cigarette. She offered Therese one, but Therese shook her head, saying, “After.”

Carol laughed, “You go on and crawl in bed. I’ll finish this, lock the door, and join you in a minute.”

“I’m counting,” teased Therese as she strolled off while pulling her new short sleeve top off and twirling it over her head like a cowboy’s lasso. She alluringly chirped, “Yahoo.”

Carol grinned as she released the first streams of smoke from her nose. The image made Therese laugh as she turned to enter the house, "Yikes, I feel like I'm about to be taken by a fire breathing dragon." And taken she would be after Carol patiently finished the cigarette and dropped the butt in an ashtray on the porch. She entered and locked the door behind her. Carol turned out the lights and started stripping her clothes on the way. She toed her shoes off as she neared the bed, then wriggled out of her panties before crawling on top of Therese.

Therese complained, “I’m under the covers.”

“Yes?”

“You're on top of them!”

“Yes, I’ve got you, my saucy little cowgirl.”

“Oh, get under here, you mean old dragon.”

“Old?” Carol feigned insult.

Fearing she’d gone too far, Therese pled, “I didn’t mean old, old!”

“No, no … it’s too late. I think I’ll go have another cigarette.”

“You will not, Carol Aird, now get under these covers and fuck me!”

Carol laughed uncontrollably, gasping, “Well, Therese Belivet, you are a ‘big girl’!”

Therese rolled over and thrust her face in the pillow to muffle her scream of embarrassment. Carol rolled off of her and, with her head and shoulders against the headboard, flexibly bent her knees up to thrust her legs under the covers. She turned to the recovering Therese and asked, “Well, cutie, was that an old woman move?”

“No, but I liked the dragon.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Carol closed on her love, aggressively growling, “Rahhhrr!”

Therese enveloped Carol with her country-strong arms and legs. Carol tried to resist, but Therese had locked her wrists and ankles. The young woman now hissed, “The old dragon cannot free herself from the young spider.”

Carol struggled some more then relented, “I can’t imagine freeing myself from you, darling.”

“Aww,” Therese relaxed the holds and took her soft mouth to Carol's waiting lips.

Their breasts burned against one another’s as they pulled each other tight with hungry hands and fingers. The two women had developed their act of kissing to a fine art. They kept at it, pressing their lips intermittently hard and soft, while their tongues and teeth took supporting roles. Without discussing this sexual chemistry or setting any announced goal, they instinctively knew what each was striving for, to orgasm from kissing. They were cheating a little. Carol’s legs sandwiched Therese’s left leg, and Therese’s sandwiched Carol’s right leg; their wet pockets ground against the divine thighs. Their hearts raced, and they gasped for oxygen to fuel their mission, but they stayed on this lovely task with its lofty goal. Therese came first, but Carol followed seconds later, lifted to climax with Therese’s orgasmic undulations.

They shared a cigarette as the ceiling fan slowly spun above them. Therese assessed, “That was spectacular.”

“I’d say.”

“I couldn’t live without you, Carol.”

“You could, but I don’t think I can contemplate such a state.”

“All I want is to be with you forever.”

“Therese, in twenty years, I’ll be an old woman, and you will be about the age I am now.”

“Carol, fifty-five is not an old woman.”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right, but I must keep fit for you, my filly.”

After a minute or two of silence, Therese asked, “So, are you going to fuck me again, ‘darling’?”

Carol tried not to laugh but failed and coughed as she exhaled tobacco smoke.

“You need a drink,” observed Therese as she rolled from the bed, parted the mosquito netting, and dashed to the bourbon Carol had unpacked earlier. There was only one glass on the dresser. “We’ll share,” she said as she pored two fingers in the crystal. Therese held it up in the moonlight and whispered, “How pretty.”

They passed the glass back and forth, sipping the Kentucky magic. A cooling ocean breeze had forced them to pull the bed sheet up to their necks. They started to speak at the same time and stopped. Carol said, “Go ahead… what were you going to say?”

“I… I was going to say that I never want this dream to end… and you?”

“That’ll cover it just fine, Angel.”


	12. "Beady Eyes"

Therese and Carol fell into somewhat of a routine as the sultry days came and went.

They bought groceries, ate at a couple of nearby spots, swam, sunbathed, and took long walks on the beaches and around town. The islanders called themselves Conchs, and the couple became friends with a few of the shopkeepers. There was a small library, so reading occupied a goodly portion of each day. They acquired deep tans, stopped bothering with makeup, and lived in their shorts, bathing suits, pajamas, or nighties. Two housekeepers and a gardener came every Wednesday morning, as did Mr. McClain with his walkabout. Hardy always bragged on the ladies for being such an exceptional solution to his prior dilemma.

The only major excitement, outside of their lovemaking, came one cloudy Tuesday night. Carol awakened to a sound from the back of the house. She woke up Therese, and together, with Cody and Bonnie in hand, they crept to find the source. They spotted the outline of a person fiddling with the back doors’ locks. Carol longed for phone service at that moment, but in lieu of that, they waited for the burglar to gain access, switched on the lights, and held him at gunpoint. Both were glad they chose to sleep in PJs as their only course of action was to walk the crook the quarter-mile to Hardy’s house and knock on his door. Hardy soon had the Sheriff and Chief Deputy handcuffing the unlucky fellow. As they escorted him to their vehicle, he turned to Carol and Therese and apologized, “Ladies, I’m sorry if I skeered y’all. I didn’t think anybody was home.”

On the first Wednesday in September, Hardy and crew completed their tasks. Before departing, Hardy asked if he could take Therese and Carol to lunch to show his appreciation. They accepted and inquired about appropriate attire. The old adorer of the fairer sex quickly suggested the sundresses they were wearing on the day they arrived. A bit pale in them that first day, they were stunning in them now.

His little two-seater would have been a tight squeeze, so Carol insisted they take the Packard. It had not been driven since they had arrived; thus, it needed a jaunt. He took them to Nestor’s. A colorful clapboard structure located on the pier, it had an intriguing view of the harbor. Feathery clouds painted the cerulean sky. Hardy introduced them to the owner; a Cuban named Nestor Diaz.

They ordered Cuban sandwiches and Conch chowder. Carol and Therese found the food delicious. They had finished and were enjoying second beers when two thirty-something women entered. Hardy stood excitedly and said, “Bea, Judy… let me introduce you to some newcomers.”

Bea, a petite redhead, exclaimed, “How exciting!” and bounced over to squeeze Hardy’s arm. Her blue eyes darted from Carol to Therese and back to Hardy.

Judy was a tall sandy-blonde; she smiled but approached with more reserve.

Therese and Carol stood to shake hands as Hardy continued the introductions, “Carol Aird, Therese Belivet… this is Bea Arrow and Judy Nance.”

Bea urged, “Judy, we’ll eat in a minute.” She grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Hardy’s. Judy followed suit and placed hers a little further back between Hardy and Therese. In plain skirts and sleeveless shirts with skin tanned nigh brown, Bea and Judy took in Harvey’s guests. Bea commented, “Ooh, those dresses are beautiful… where did you find those?”

Carol answered, “Oh, we picked them up in Atlanta on the way down.”

“Rich’s?”

“Why … Yes.”

Judy asked, “Down from where?”

Carol hesitated then answered, “We’ve been traveling for a few weeks. I wanted my niece, Therese, to see some of the world and have some fun before she starts college.”

Bea blurted, “How interesting, Carol; that is so generous and … well … sweet.”

“Why, thank you, Bea. Actually, it’s very generous and sweet of Therese to humor her aunt.”

Judy caught Therese off guard, “Where are you ladies staying, Therese?”

“Uh—”

Hardy interjected, “They are housesitting Papa’s for me.”

“No! Dang!” exclaimed Bea.

Therese recovered and asked, “Where do y’all stay?”

Bea laughed, “Y’all? Where you from, honey? Mississippi, Alabammma …?”

“Alabama.”

Carol came to her girl’s rescue, “Do I detect Ohio accents … southern Ohio.”

Judy chuckled, “Excellent, Mrs. East Coast.”

Carol smirked at the long boned beauty.

Hardy once again answered Therese’s query, “Last winter, these stepsisters rented a cottage, _Maggie’s Lament_ , two blocks north of you.

Bea slid her hand across the table and tapped Therese’s elbow. “How about that name, Therese? Must be haunted, huh?

Therese was learning to keep up, “Surely, not anymore. I would think you two would have scared any ghost off by now.”

Hardy and Carol laughed. Bea and Judy glared at Therese a moment then broke into laughter as well. Judy cheered, “Way to go, Therese, spoken like a true Alabama smartass.”

Nestor’s waitress handed the two regulars cold beers and returned to the kitchen, swinging her hips. Bea sang, “Thanks, Necie!”

Necie mocked back at her, “Anytime, Beatrice!”

Everyone watched Necie’s gorgeous behind until the swinging doors of the kitchen snapped shut. Bea sighed and took her chin down to her crossed arms on the table, “Ugh, ‘Beatrice,’ don’t you just hate that name, Niece Therese?”

Therese couldn’t resist, “Kinda old ladyish.”

Beatrice moaned.

Judy chuckled, “Therese, don’t encourage her. She loves to languish over that name.”

Hardy argued, “Beatrice is a lovely name. My grandmother’s … oh.”

They all rolled. Carol was in the middle of a swig and almost spat it out.

Judy opined, “So, ‘seeing the world and having some fun’ … well, you see the end of it here in Key West, and fun … well …”

Bea turned jovial again, like a light switch, and scolded her stepsister, “There’s fun to be had here. You just have to know how to find it or create it.” She gasped, “Hey, do ‘y’all’ have a rifle?”

Carol asked, “Why?”

Well, Aunt Carol… me, Judy, and some other deviants shoot rats at the little trash dump on the far end of the island every Wednesday night. We have a contest to see who can kill the most rats in one minute. The losers have to buy drinks for the winner at Joe Russell’s SpeakEasy when the slaughter is complete.

Therese asked, “How do you see them?”

“We pull our vehicles up along the crest of the pit, hit the high beam, and aim for their little beady eyes.”

Therese grinned and glanced at Carol.

Carol rolled her eyes, “Oh, my word … okay, dearest, if you want to… and you do need an opportunity to try out your new Winchester.”

“Whoa, Nellie!” marveled Bea. “I guess you bought that for her too, Auntie Gorgeous?”

This time Therese slid her hand over and poked Bea’s forearm, proclaiming, “She did, and I love it, Miss Smarty-Pants.”

Judy laughed, “Ooh, Bea Baby, I don’t know if you want to be around this little Confederate with a rifle or not.”

Bea sounded, “Pfft!”

Therese sneered at her.

Carol asked, “So, when does this ‘fun’ begin, ladies?”

Judy answered, “At midnight, it has to be really dark, and also, that’s when the nasty vermin have reached the height of their feeding frenzy.”

“Fine, we’ll find something to do until then and meet you there.”

“I tell you what, Aunt Carol, we’ll pull up at Papa’s at a quarter to midnight and honk; you can follow us.”

“Very well.”

“Very well.”

Therese gasped to catch her breath as Carol withdrew her tongue from Therese’s vaginal opening, took it up her labia minora, and then paused. Therese looked down in anticipation to find Carol’s hot blue eyes locked on her own.

“Wha… what?” Therese quivered.

“You better kill twice as many rats than those two hussies.”

Therese nodded rapidly in assurance, then reached down and firmly pressed Carol’s head back down to where it belonged.

Bea and Judy were right on time, but they didn’t get a chance to honk their horn. Carol and Therese were waiting in Casper with the engine running and Cody standing butt plate down between Therese’s knees. She always kept it loaded with ten rounds and the hammer down on an empty chamber. She had a box of ammo on the seat beside her with its remaining forty cartridges. Right when Judy slid to a stop in their Ford Model C, Carol thumbed the horn for two full seconds.

Judy sped off into the night. Carol followed.

At the dump, they pulled in side by side with the headlights off. Now, six vehicles occupied the rim of the landfill.

Bea stepped out of their Ford with a Marlin .22 crooked in her arm like an English bird hunter. Judy joined her. They eyeballed Carol’s Packard.

“Nice wheels, Aunt Carol,” coaxed Judy.

Carol commented, “You too, Sister Judy; I heard those Model Cs will really fly.”

A bevy of cute teens dispersed among the shooters to keep count. A big fellow must have had his eye on his watch. Right at twelve, he announced, “Okay, in ten seconds we commence, ten, nine …” Carol and Judy dashed to the driver’s sides of their vehicles and waited to fire their headlights. Therese and Bea placed their cartridge boxes on the respective fenders, levered rounds, and shouldered their weapons.

“Three, two, one, FIRE!”

The small sea of Key West refuse was lit up. Therese blinked to adjust her eyes. Others were already firing. She saw two glowing eyes at the center of a fat black body staring at her. She drew a bead on the creature, squeezed the trigger, and it exploded with a center hit from the 110 grain jacketed soft point bullet. The skinny judge beside her screamed, HIT, ONE!” Lightning-quick, Therese cycled the slick action and soon found her next victim. HIT, TWO!

Bea must have fired five times already, but with only one hit so far, she was disappointed to hear her caller report, “Bea, you only wounded that one.”

Later at Joe’s, with Carol’s arm around her shoulder, in a chummy way, everyone toasted Therese Belivet and her seven kills. Therese was presented with a tacky, gold plated, rat shaped sculpture. She could keep it until the next week when she must defend her title or turn it over to the new winner.

Bea and Judy, with Bea’s three kills, bowed as a show of respect to Therese’s marksmanship.

As September rolled into October, the four became the best of friends and competitors. They played cards, croquet, badminton, and even turned fishing into a contest. All four tired of the rat killing after a couple of weeks and surrendered the Golden Rat to the local enthusiasts.


	13. Cooper's Cove

Abby Gerhard and Wanda Smith stepped off the Overseas Extension of the Florida East Coast Railway on Thursday, October 13, 1933. It was late on a 90-degree afternoon. She was soaked with sweat. Dannie McElroy had driven them to the Tuscumbia Station on Tuesday morning and seen them off. The warmer than anticipated fall temperatures in the Southeast had made the journey an arduous one. After changes in Birmingham, Atlanta, and Jacksonville, they had to endure stops at St. Augustine, Ft. Pierce, West Palm Beach, and Miami, their final change. They had boarded the small four-car train that morning at ten and then fanned away as the locomotive crawled along its 128 miles and half-dozen stops.

Abby wavered over whether her plan to surprise Carol and Therese was a good idea. What if she knocked only to hear the panicked thumping and bumping of two lovers trying to get dressed and scramble to the door? Not a good hello. On the other hand, they were here, the cotton was harvested and sold, and her father and the Belivets were doing well. Abby missed Carol and Therese very much, and both she and Wanda were aching for such an adventure.

They walked over to an old man at the reins of a horse and buggy. Tight, gray curls pushed from beneath his broad-brimmed hat, and dark yet kind eyes shot from a wrinkled complexion, coal dust in color. Abby hailed, “Sir, might I pay you fifty cents to deliver us and our luggage to the residence of Ernest Hemingway?”

“I’d be happy to do that, ma’am … here let me load your bags in one of the back seats. I fear that only one of you will fit back here beside y'all's luggage; do one of you mind riding up here by me?”

Abby assured, “Not at all … Wanda, you take the back seat.” Abby held Wanda’s hand as she slipped in beside the luggage.

He turned from securing the bags to discover that Abby had already stepped up to take her spot on the seat. The old man laughed, “You ride, don’t you, miss?”

“I do.”

He clambered up to join her and gave the dark brown horse a gentle tap of the reins. “My name is Ned King, ma’am.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Ned, I’m Miss Abby Gerhard, and this is Mrs. Wanda Smith.”

“Nice to meet you, ladies.” They left the station at a trot. “You have horses, ma’am?”

“Yes, several … my favorite is a filly named Bev.”

“Aw, I bet she’s a beauty.”

“She is … what’s this old brown named?”

“He’s Soldier.”

She chuckled, “'Soldier' … I like that. What is he, twelve?”

“That’s right … you do know horses.”

Abby smiled, “A lucky guess … well, I should, my daddy, has raised them on our farm up in Alabama for a half-century. He said I could ride before I could walk.”

The islander laughed. After a silence, he asked, “You must be visiting those ladies staying at Papa’s.”

A bit confused, Abby tilted her head.

He clarified, “I mean Mr. Hemingway’s.”

Abby asked, “Oh … well, yes … or probably … at least, I hope it’s them. Is one a blonde about my age and the other a younger brunette?”

“Yes, ma’am, that would be Miss Carol and Miss Therese.”

Doubts lifting, Abby and Wanda took in the sights, sounds, and smells of this island community, the United State’s geographically most southern.

“Here it is, ma’am … up ahead, just there on the right.”

Abby was thrilled after spotting her friends standing in front of the large residence. Appearing healthy and happy, Carol and Therese were loading iced drinks and a picnic basket into Casper’s trunk.

Therese saw the buggy and recognized Ned. She started to wave and holler hello but stopped upon recognizing Abby perched beside him. “Carol, it’s Abby!”

Carol turned to ask, “What?”

As soon as the buggy stopped, Abby hopped down and ran to hug her friends. Shock turned to joy, and beautiful tears danced down their cheeks to dot the sandy ground. Wanda neared cautiously.

Ned chuckled at the scene and was quite proud to have been a party to such a joyous reunion. “Here’re y’all’s bags, Miss Abby.”

Abby tore herself from the loving embraces to reach in her purse and find a dollar for Ned. He paused, “No, ma’am, that’s too much.”

“Not at all, Ned. Maybe you can give me another lift while I’m here.”

“Well … okay … yes, ma’am.”

“Thanks again, Mr. King.”

“You too, Miss Gerhard.”

No sooner had Ned and Soldier departed than Abby gently took Wanda’s hand, to introduce her, “Carol, Therese, I want you to meet, Wanda Smith.”

Carol and Therese were dumfounded, _Abby’s married friend in Florence?_

Carol recovered quickly and greeted, “Hello, Wanda, it’s nice to meet you.”

Abby tightly grasped Wanda’s left hand as Carol shook her right.

Wanda turned to Therese, “And, Therese, you don’t remember me do you?”

Therese shook Wanda’s hand, “No, I’m sorry.”

“Well, you were just a little thing … I volunteered with the Florence-Lauderdale Library Association for years. I brou—”

“Oh, my … Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, Little Women, and … and …”

“That’s right, Therese … you were such a good reader … and look at you, now a beautiful grown woman.”

Therese spontaneously turned the handshake into a hug.

After the hug, Wanda said to Carol and Therese, “I’m sorry to drop in on y’all like this, but Abby wanted us to come down here so badly. So… so…”

“Here you are!” exclaimed Carol, and we’re so glad you are.

Therese nodded enthusiastically.

At that point, Bea and Judy pulled up in their Ford.

After introductions, Bea asked Abby, “So you’re from Alabama, too … like Therese … and Wanda is your girlfriend?”

Abby hesitated in silence. Carol assured, “Oh, it didn’t take them long to figure out that Therese is not my niece … and by the way, they aren’t stepsisters.”

Everyone laughed while Abby and Wanda stood agape.

Judy, always the direct one, suggested, “Look, Abby, let’s get your bags inside, and you both changed into something for our outing … did you bring bathing suits?”

Abby asked, “Outing?”

“Absolutely, we’ve got a great picnic planned … on the beach.”

Abby and Wanda noticed the other women were in beach dresses, obviously with bathing suits underneath. Abby noted, “We did, but we don’t have anything like those adorable beach dresses like y’all are wearing.”

Therese interjected, “Oh, that’s not a problem, Abby. Carol and I have extras. If that little shop in town has anything, it’s beachwear.”

Carol, Therese, Wanda, and Abby piled into Casper. Judy and Bea followed with their loyal German Shepard perched up in the back. The others watched as Therese took the wheel; Carol had been teaching her to drive. Carol gently coached Therese from the front seat, while Abby and Wanda took it all in from the back seat.

Therese confidently negotiated the island’s roads. They chatted loudly to be heard over the wind and the hum of the V-12 engine. Their destination was a secluded little stretch of beach owned by a reclusive lime grower. He generally forbad access to the cove, but Judy and Bea charmed him with games of chess and cards at Nestor’s. The old gentleman was named Cooper, so the ladies called it Cooper’s Cove. After meeting Therese and Carol, he took about two seconds to approve Judy’s request to grant them access as well.

Wanda glanced back at Bea and Judy and asked, “What’s that beautiful dog’s name?”

Carol chuckled, “Her name is Scout. She's a honey, but woe is the soul trying to hurt those two in her presence… and Scout extends that protective umbrella to any of their friends as well. Rest assured, ladies; she’ll have our back at the beach.”

It was after five by the time they had unloaded their utensils, food, blankets, towels, and booze on the sand. Behind them, a stand of palms shaded the sun, now far from the center of the sky.

They had a well-used pit from prior jaunts. Soon, a seafood boil was going in a big iron pot above the flames. Therese and Bea dumped messes of shrimp, potatoes, sausages, corn, onions, a jar of Bea’s secret seasoning, and last but best, three-dozen spiny lobsters. Therese laughed at the Conch’s name for what she called crawdads. As the concoction simmered, everyone swam, played net-less badminton, and sunned. They cooled down with long neck beers, fat jars of wine, or shots in the shade of looming palm trees.

Abby’s traveling wheels quit spinning after her second beer. Carol and Therese kept sharing loving smiles, hugs, and hand squeezes of sincere appreciation with Abby; they had sensed her apprehension about showing up unexpectedly with Wanda, so they wanted to make her feel at ease.

They all engaged Wanda with casual conversation. Wanda grew comfortable. Abby had not wanted to betray any confidence; she resisted telling everyone Wanda’s story. Abby was glad when her friend shared, “The main reason we took this trip so spontaneously was that … well, my husband died two weeks ago. We never had any children, and my folks have passed away. I could tell how much Abby missed y’all, so we decided to pack up and head down. I was nervous about what innkeepers might think, so Abby suggested we travel down by train.”

Therese comforted, “Oh, Wanda, I’m sorry for your loss, but I’m so glad you came to see us.”

Carol and the others expressed similar thoughts.

Wanda really enjoyed the ocean water. She was shy at first, concerned about “flashing about” in her untested swimsuit. Carol perceived this and complimented her on her choice and how becoming the suit was. Wanda was a shapely 38-year-old. Her curly black hair was highlighted with the first subtle strands of gray.

Eventually, the boil was ready. After all the playful exercise and fresh air, they were ravenous. Therese and Bea dished up ladles of the dark ambrosia, and the gals all sat around in a big circle leaning against driftwood logs. They gobbled down the eclectic mix of earthy food.

Abby self deprecatingly made fun of the tan that ended at her elbows, knees, and neckline.

Bea chirped, “I think it’s cute.”

Judy added, “It’ll even out quickly down here, that is … how long do you intend to stay… more than a couple of days, I hope.”

Abby looked at Carol and asked, “We thought two weeks; would that be okay, Carol?”

“Oh my, yes, Abby. We’ll give Hardy McClain, the property manager, a courtesy call tomorrow to square it, but I can’t imagine him not loving you two.

They ate their fill, drank a lot, and talked the daylight into darkness. They returned to cluster into shifting conversation groups after walking down to the water’s edge to wash the seafood concoction from their hands and faces. They sang both serious and funny songs but avoided dancing or any physical contact with their respective partners. Carol and Judy’s ground rules from the start forbade it; despite the spot’s isolation, a random boat or beachcomber could come by. Scout would have alerted her wards, but it might be too late.

After several hours, the glowing embers joined with the stars and moon to cast a beautiful light on the slumbering women. Around eleven, the October chill of the island night began to make them shiver. Judy and Carol stood, and determinedly got them up and packing. Sobered by cold and time, Carol and Judy drove them home.

Back at Papa’s, Abby and Wanda took “Therese’s” bedroom.

After all the exercise, fresh air, and in Wanda and Abby's case, travel, they all slept like the dead.


	14. North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phyllis Nagy once stated that the Grace Kelly of Hitchcock’s _Rear Window was her inspiration for Carol Aird while writing the screenplay's first drafts. Ava Gardener’s sassy image in this shot might be either Therese or Abby; you pick. In my story, I see this moment occurring on a walk-around of the island, all six women enjoying one another’s company without a care in the world. I love the simple skirts, blouses, and flats. Grace’s selection of the double belt had to be a flash of her famous sense of style.  
> _
> 
> _Packard Twin Six  
> [](https://imgur.com/frxl5kx)_

On a Key West November morning, Therese returned from their post office box with two envelopes. She found Carol in the kitchen cooking soup for lunch. Therese excitedly announced, “There was a letter from Abby and another from one of your banks in Baltimore. Abby’s was addressed to both of us, so I read it … she’s home but sounds blue.”

“You could have opened it even if she had only put my name on it, dearest. Hey, will you stir this while I read them?”

“Surely.”

Carol leaned on the counter and opened the bank statement, glanced at the balance, and slipped it back in its envelope. She sat at the kitchen table to read Abby’s letter. After reading it twice, she said, “I miss her so much.”

“Me too, and I really liked Wanda.”

“Yes, she’s sweet. Wanda is a really different relationship for Abby. I’ve never seen Abby quite that attentive.”

“Oh … Abby’s found the love of her life … I know it.”

A knock on the door caused them both to glance around the corner. It was Hardy, unusual, being that it was a Monday. Carol let him in and stated, “Good morning Hardy, how are you today?”

“I’m fine, Carol. I need to talk to you and Therese for a moment. Is this a good time?”

“Of course, come on in Hardy.”

Therese had been listening; she took the soup off the burner and joined them.”

“Hi, Hardy.”

“Hello, Therese.”

Carol gestured for him to sit as she and Therese took seats across from him.

“Ladies, I received a letter from Papa yesterday; the Hemingways plan to return just after the first of the year. It seems he had a case of amoebic dysentery and was hospitalized for quite a while.”

Therese, thinking of Ivan, grimaced, “Has he recovered?”

“Seems so … the scamp left the hospital and went hunting again.”

Carol responded, “Well, it’s good to know a time frame. When would you like us to vacate, Hardy?”

“It’s fine with me if you want to stay until year-end, but I know you may have other plans. Unfortunately, I have no other open properties as the snowbirds have started to return for the winter. I can put you on to some other owners if you’d like.”

“I see,” said Carol, as she wistfully glanced out the window to the garden.

Hardy noticed her change in countenance and glanced at Therese. Therese winked and smiled as to assure him that everything was fine.

Hardy stated, “Well, I’ll let you two cogitate on this matter. There is no rush. I just wanted to give you plenty of notice.”

Reengaged, Carol stood and said, “It was very thoughtful, Hardy. Would you like to join us for lunch?”

“Thank you, but no, no … I’ve got to run. One of those snowbirds I mentioned is returning today, and I have to meet her at the station.”

They saw Hardy out then walked to the kitchen. Carol spontaneously hugged Therese.

Therese knew her beauty well. It was not a time for words. Therese wrapped her arms tightly around Carol and tucked her head beneath her chin.

*****

On Wednesday, November 15th, Carol and Therese had packed and loaded Casper. Having notified Hardy of their 9 a.m. departure time, he was there to receive the house keys and bid them goodbye. Therese and Carol were trying to contain their emotions, but after the old gentleman started crying, their dams burst. They made their way to Bea and Judy’s. Another difficult farewell, all were left in tears. The best Carol could do for an address was Abby’s. Carol and Bea weren’t sure how long they would stay on in Key West. The couples had that feeling of never seeing one another again.

Navigation was fairly simple, U. S. Highway 1. Carol needed to stop in Baltimore to take care of financial matters, but other than that, they were enjoying the sites. In the days that followed, Casper carried them through: Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, and the District of Columbia. They tired of the games required for nightly lodging. Upon entering each inn’s office, Carol gauged the desk clerk and decided on the fly whether to get two rooms or one; she had no intention of subjecting them, especially her precious Therese, to the trauma of a Morals charge.

They did stop in D.C. for a couple of days. Therese loved seeing the Washington Monument, the Capitol building, the Lincoln Memorial, the White House, and two museums. It was cool, but not cold, so they dressed intelligently and walked almost everywhere. They spent half a day shopping for winter clothes to refill their luggage; they had given almost all of their summer attire to Bea and Judy. Tweeds, wools, heavier slacks, and fun new shoes and hats now filled the suitcases.

The night before their first day of sightseeing, Carol handed Therese an engagement and wedding ring. She emotionally said, “Those were my mothers. Wear them because I love you and to discourage men. Dearest, you have filled out into a real beauty.” Carol had witnessed the metamorphosis of her gaunt, dirt-farm girl into a breathtaking woman.

“Oh, Carol … that is so sweet. I love you too, and I’ll wear them proudly. What was your mother’s maiden name?”

“Catherine Patricia Spalko.”

“How beautiful.”

“Yes.”

“Do you think the day will ever come when we can marry?”

“We already are, Angel, if not in the eyes of God or man’s law, then nature’s.”

Carol reveled in seeing Therese absorb the architecture, art, and history of the U. S. capital. Carol remembered a nice restaurant from a previous visit in the 1920s. She and Therese dined there the night before they departed Washington. Delicious salads, sides, and steaks were topped off with Baked Alaska. Carol thought it the grandest of wedding dinners. She had cast off the warm blanket of anonymity provided by the Keys. Carol embraced the crisp air and the challenge of their new adventure. The fear of “being caught” was replaced with the confident courage of that young Army nurse that took on “the war to end all wars” and beat it.

Carol did not want to linger in Baltimore. The city offered Carol few good memories. She visited her banks, inspected the cash in the two safety deposit boxes, took five thousand for Doc, and deposited three thousand in each of her two checking accounts. She had Therese added to the accounts and the boxes’ access cards.

Upon leaving the bank, a middle-aged woman called, “Carol… Carol Aird!”

Carol glanced at the source, then back at Therese, and sighed. Carol turned to the woman and said, “Hello, Joan, long time no see.”

“Where have you been?”

“Oh, a bit of all over.”

“Really, well … and who is this beautiful creature?’

“Joan Howard, meet Therese Belivet.” Joan knew Carol from way back, and the “niece” routine wouldn’t work. Carol had to use Therese’s real name because they were still in earshot of the account clerk.

Carol tried to break off with, “I’m sorry, Joan, but we simply must run. Can I still reach you at the same number? I’ll call this evening, and we’ll do lunch.”

But, Joan was a society wolf, and she was on this encounter like wounded prey. Carol eased forward towards the airlock. Joan hovered. Carol dodged and sidestepped questions while they neared the door.

Therese boldly reached for the door and pushed through. Finally, the three women were in the airlock. Joan, feeling brushed off, bluntly asked, “What kind of name is Belivet?”

Killing time on sultry Florida evenings, Carol and Abby taught Therese some French on occasion. They had both taken it in college and really honed it down with their time in France. Therese, in an impressive French accent, answered in English, “French.”

“Oh,” stammered Joan.

“Parles-vous francais?” asked Therese.

Taken aback, Joan glanced at Carol.

Carol’s eyes now looked like those of an eagle, “Yes, Joan, Therese is a French businessman’s wife that I met the other day. She wanted me to help her open an American account. Actually, we’re headed to lunch with him now. He is waiting for us at Hugo’s, and he has a friend whom he wants me to meet.”

“Well, in that case, run along dear, don’t keep the gentlemen waiting.”

“Goodbye, Joan,” chimed Carol.

Therese smiled and cutely waived.

Joan reminded Carol, “Call me, dear!”

As the outer door closed behind them, Carol and Therese grinned at each other and hurried down the twenty steps to Casper.

Carol growled, “Let’s get the hell out of this town.”

“Qui Allons-y!” giggled Therese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/p8zo9Yp)   
> 


	15. The Big Apple

Carol and Therese checked into the Waldorf Astoria on the evening of Friday, November 24th. The 47-story 625-foot Art Deco hotel took Therese’s breath away. Carol had called from Baltimore to reserve a two-bedroom suite for Mrs. Carol Aird and her niece, Mrs. Therese Belivet. A valet whisked Casper away, and the ladies strode into the lobby. Carol’s bearing was full-on. Fresh from a salon en route and dressed in their best, lobby dwellers scattered like chaff before the pair. They had Doc assigned to a locker in the hotel’s vault and were escorted to their suite. One of the bellhops asked if they’d prefer the drapes drawn closed. Carol stated, “Oh, no, we want to enjoy the sunset.”

The act repealing prohibition was still working its way through the state legislatures, but Carol and Therese still had a bottle of Canadian whiskey purchased at the speakeasy in Key West. They cut it with Coca-Cola on ice and sat in front of the window, watching the daylight fade only to be replaced by the thousands of city lights.

The hotel had a half-dozen fine restaurants within its walls, but Therese coyly asked if Carol would be okay with a couple of hamburgers from room service. Carol laughed and had the order placed in seconds.

Therese picked up a thick brochure in the lobby entitled _Things To Do and See in The Big Apple_. Carol smiled dreamily at her love as the young woman read aloud every word. The food arrived just as she finished. With the cart rolled in and servant tipped, they ate every bite of the scrumptious meal. Carol murmured, “Damn, I forgot dessert.”

Therese darted to her purse and returned with two Mars Bars. She handed one to Carol. Carol started to tear the wrapper, then paused. With a sly grin, she suggested, “I tell you what, let’s save these for after.”

Therese chuckled and took the bar back. She headed to the more luxuriant of the bedrooms and placed them on one of the nightstands. Carol followed then veered to the bathroom. “Let’s brush our teeth and freshen up, Angel. I’ll meet you back here in five or so.”

Therese had still not said the first word. She hurried to the other bathroom and brushed her teeth, then undressed and draped one of the hotel’s courtesy robes around her shoulders. After returning to their bed, she turned off the lights, shed the robe, and crawled under the sumptuous covers. She anxiously watched Carol’s shadow move in the tiny strip of light under the bathroom door. Finally, Carol emerged with her nude silhouette highlighted by the light from the bathroom. Therese was moist with anticipation. Carol flipped off the backlight. With only the lights of the city illuminating the room. Carol slipped in to embrace Therese. They enjoined in a deep, slow kiss. Minty tongues stroked one another while gentle, soft lips pressed together.

Carol’s head swam. She broke free and gasped for air. Drawn by Carol’s freshly applied perfume, Therese took her mouth just under Carol’s ear and worked kisses up to the blonde’s precious earlobe. Therese ever so gently bit the sensitive flesh, tasted it, then she pressed her little mouth into Carol’s ear. Carol, as if struck by heavenly lightning, jerked delightfully. Therese laughed with glee, having so scored such a hit. Imbued, Therese relentlessly stayed after the orifice. Carol let her young lover roll. Minutes passed in sensual bliss as Therese worked Carol from head to toe.

Therese was caught off guard when Carol flipped her over, lifted Therese’s leg, and placed a gentle kiss just below her anklebone. Carol worked slowly up the delicious calf to settle in between Therese’s heavenly thighs. Therese screamed as Carol delivered waves of oral pleasure to her young bride. They needn’t worry. There was little cash floating around for such lodging, and the rest of the floor was nigh empty.

These tradeoffs continued past the evening into the night. Sprawled across the bed with the covers cast off, Therese, glistening with sweat and panting, asked, “How about that candy bar now?”

*****

After Danish and coffee in the lobby’s coffee shop the next morning, they took a cab to New York Harbor. It was cold and spitting snow, but the view from their ferry of the Statue of Liberty was beautiful. Therese gazed at Ellis Island and wondered what it must have felt like for her grandparents and father to arrive there in 1900. The Manhattan skyline was more impressive than even the best movie image or magazine photograph.

After a hot dog in Central Park, they caught the opening matinee of a play at the Morosco Theatre on West 45th Street. Called _The Dark Tower_ , it was a drama set, appropriately enough, in New York City. They returned to shower and dress for dinner, whence they enjoyed Brook Trout Meuniere, Small Parslied Potatoes, and Asparagus Tips Polonaise. After ten, the couple returned to their room; too tired for a tumble, they cuddled up in bed and slept until nine the next morning.

Carol ordered eggs benedict, orange juice, and coffee from room service. After eating, Carol suggested, “Let’s call, Abby.”

Therese cautioned, “Carol, it’s Sunday morning; she’s probably at church with her daddy.”

“Oh, yeah, wait, though … it’s 10:40 here, so it would be an hour earlier in Alabama.”

“That’s right, and they attend the service at eleven. You’d probably catch her.”

Carol lifted the telephone receiver to her ear.

The hotel’s operator rang back a few minutes later, “Mrs. Aird?”

“Speaking.”

“I have Miss Gerhard from Alabama holding.”

“Thank you, dear, please put her through.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

click

“Mrs. Gerhard?”

“Yes?”

“Mrs. Aird will be on at the sound.”

“Thank you.”

click

Ca— ... Carol?”

“Hello, Abby! How are you, darling?”

Carol heard sobbing.

“Abby, what is wrong?”

“Oh, Carol! I’m so glad you called … I …”

“Take a moment … just breathe … Carol’s here, talk to me when you’re ready, sweetheart.”

After a few seconds, Abby stated, “Daddy passed away last night.”

“Oh, my … no!”

“Yes, after supper, he went out to check on Dannie Lou’s leg; it had been bothering her on a ride that afternoon. I had finished the dishes and tuned the radio to his favorite broadcast, but he was taking a while. I heard Persh barking … you know … like something was wrong. I walked down to the barn and found Daddy flat on his back on the ground …” Sobbing again.

“Abby, take your time … I’m here.”

Abby continued, “He had no pulse, Carol, so I started chest compressions.”

“He was gone … sweetie?”

“Yes.”

“His heart, I imagine.”

“Most likely … there was no sign of a fall or a horse kick.”

“I’m so sorry, Abby darling. So, so, sorry.”

Therese had come close to listen. She was now crying into her hands as they rested on her knees.

Carol gently patted and rubbed Therese’s back.

Abby asked, “Where are y’all, Carol.”

“We’re in New York.”

“Oh … oh, me.”

“But that won’t be for long, Abby Girl; we’ll be packed and headed your way in no time.”

“But, Carol …”

“No, buts about it. We’re leaving for Alabama today.”

Abby was crying uncontrollably.

Carol heard the phone shuffle, and another voice came on the line, “Carol, this is Wanda.”

“Wanda! I’m so glad you’re there with her.”

“Yes, Carol, I drove Aunt Peggy out early this morning. We are going to stay with Abby day and night until… well…”

“I understand, Wanda. Thank you. I imagine a funeral has not been set.”

“Correct … Carol, the undertaker is here now. He said he could hold the service until Wednesday, but with Thanksgiving Day on the 30th, it has to be no later than Wednesday… early afternoon.”

“Of course, Therese and I will drive straight through and be there in two days.”

“Carol, the radio said it was snowing up your way.”

“Only, a little, Wanda, we will be fine.”

“Okay … well, y’all drive safely.”

“We will … take care of our girl, and give our love to her and Aunt Peggy.”

“I will … once again, be careful.”

“Don’t worry … bye, bye.”

“Bye, bye.”

Carol had them clear of New York and heading southwest by one.

They drove deep into the night and stopped at a Virginia tourist camp, staying in a small cabin. Straight to bed, they arose at four on Monday and off and running by five. Therese drove for the first few hours; then, Carol took over. They made the corner of Tennessee on Monday night and were lucky to find a hotel: many lodging facilities had failed as the Depression settled in. With another early start on Tuesday, Carol and Therese went through Nashville and turned due south to arrive at Abby’s just before eight in the evening on Tuesday night.

Abby sprinted from the house to greet them.


	16. Celebrating a Life Well Lived

In Florence, the church was standing room only for Mr. Gerhard’s one o’clock service, with some standing outside in the cold. Later, folks filtered out into the Florence City Cemetery for the graveside service. Just as the preacher started to speak, Therese noticed a black Ford Model C with a small covered trailer pull along the edge of the cemetery. She subtly squeezed Carol’s hand as she recognized Bea and Judy emerge from the vehicle wearing black dresses. Carol glanced at Therese and caught her nod in the direction of their Key West friends. Therese and Carol were further surprised to see a tall, older man step from their Ford. He wore a Stetson and cowboy boots with his western cut suit.

The local National Guard unit had sent out an honor guard to fire a salute for the former Army cavalryman. Therese blinked as the volleys sounded up into the blue sky. The flag was folded and presented to Abby. Wanda wanted to hug her tight to comfort her, but she reasoned it best to let Aunt Peggy.

After the graveside service's conclusion, friends and neighbors went to work with shovels to fill in the grave. Abby took solace in the fact that her mother, buried here ten years ago, would no longer be alone.

Therese hugged and visited with her family. She held Ivan tightly for several minutes.

Carol went over to greet Bea and Judy, “You two must have driven nonstop.”

Judy answered, “We had actually packed on the weekend and were going to leave Key West on Monday. Wanda’s telegram reached us just before we left. Instead of going to Ohio, we headed to Alabama. Funny, we’d thought about coming to visit Abby and Wanda anyway. Sad … this reason.”

Carol smiled at the stranger, standing quietly to the side. Bea noticed and said, “Oh, Carol, this is an old friend of Abby’s father, Cord Stokes. Like us, he missed everyone at the church. We offered him a lift to the cemetery.”

Carol shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Stokes; I’m Carol Aird.” Therese had joined them, so Carol added, “This is Therese Belivet, a neighbor and friend of the Gerhards.”

“The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Aird and Miss Belivet. Abby has always spoken most highly of her Army friend ‘Carol.’”

“Really, that’s nice. You are not from around here, I take it, Mr. Stokes?”

“Correct … Colorado.”

Bea interjected, “Mr. Stokes said he called in a favor from a pilot friend to fly him here.”

Cord saw the looks of awe from the women and explained, “Robert Gerhard is my best friend. We met in the Spanish American War. We were a couple of Teddy Roosevelt’s Rough Riders. He’s traveled out over the years and hunted and fished with me in the Rockies, and I’ve managed a couple of trips here to Alabama as well.”

Abby slipped in and gave Cord an affectionate hug. She kissed his cheek and tearfully smiled, “Cord, I asked Wanda to wire you, but I did not intend for you to travel this great distance.”

“Aw, Abby, I couldn’t miss paying my respects to my old buddy. I’m sorry for your loss, darlin’.”

“Well, it means the world to me … and Daddy.”

Cord pointed to the flag in Abby’s arms and asked, “May I hold that a second?”

“Of course.”

The old trooper clasped the cloth triangle in his strong, weathered hands and gazed at it as if he were seeing his friend’s face.

Abby offered him one of the cartridge cases from her hand. “The honor guard folded up a few of these in the flag then gave me some loose ones. Please take one Cord.”

“Thank you, girl.” He returned the flag to Abby then examined the fired .30-06 blank. As he placed it in his pocket, he proclaimed, “I’ll treasure it as I do the memories of our good times together.”

Abby turned to Bea and Judy and hugged their necks simultaneously, whispering, “Oh, I’ve missed you two so much. Thank you for driving all this way.”

Bea cried, “I hate we missed the church service, but I’m glad we made it here in time for the graveside. What an outpouring of love from your community, Abby. He was a great man!”

Abby smiled and dabbed away with a fresh hanky.

Anyone that desired was welcome to come out to the Gerhard’s for supper. Dozens of friends had brought covered dishes to the house. For a couple of hours, the assemblage ate ham, fried chicken, hen and dressing, green beans, corn, mashed potatoes, shelly-peas, okra, pies, cakes, and an assortment of bread. They laughed, cried, and talked as they celebrated the life of Robert Gerhard.

Cord was a real hit with the Belivet kids. He regaled them with cowboy stories and a few sleights of hand tricks with coins and cards. He was just plain “Cord” to everyone in no time.

Aunt Peggy was ‘plumb give out,’ so Carol, Therese, Bea, and Judy made sure she stayed in a soft chair while they managed the food and drinks. Abby was on the end of ‘her couch,’ and Wanda sat in a chair a couple of feet away, never leaving her side.

The visitors began to depart around six or seven and were all gone by eight. Family friend and physician, Dr. Coy Smith, carried Aunt Peggy back to Florence. Abby was tired and distracted; she reached for Carol’s hand. Carol read her like a book. She announced, “Ladies and gent, this big old house has three bedrooms … all upstairs. Let’s get Miss Abby to bed, and the rest of us can figure it out.”

Cord volunteered, “I’d be happy to bunk on that couch. Y’all don’t worry about this old coot.”

Therese asked him, “Are you sure, Cord … and by the way, where is your pilot friend staying?”

“I’m sure, Therese, and as for George, he flew on to Charleston to visit his brother’s family. He said he’d pick me up in a few days.”

“Okay, but I’ll get you a pillow and a quilt.”

Carol walked with Abby to her room upstairs. At the bedroom doorway, Carol reached back and grasped Wanda’s hand, pulling her close. “Look, you sleep with your girl, and I don’t want to hear a thing about it.”

After closing their door, Carol turned to Bea and Judy and directed, “You two take Mr. Gerhard’s room right there … Therese and I will take the guest room on the end. Therese, what did you tell your folks?”

“Oh, I just told them I would find a place to sleep here just in case Abby needed any help with the livestock or such.”

Judy suggested, “Well, let’s go clean up all those dishes, get Cord squared away in the living room, and then hit the hay ourselves.”


	17. A Thanksgiving Proposition

Abby awoke at the crack of dawn and went downstairs to make coffee. She moved quietly as not to disturb Cord, but the old rancher was in the habit of rising with the sun. After a trip to the facility, he joined Abby for a cup at the kitchen table. Carol, in her robe and slippers, soon joined them. Carol had Highland and Winifred in hand, and soon all three were enjoying their first cigarettes of the day.

Carol chuckled, “I almost forgot… Happy Thanksgiving.”

They sighed.

Cord sipped his coffee with one hand as he tapped ashes with the other. “Abby, they’ve been gone for years, but you remember my aunts don’t you?”

Abby thought a moment then answered, “Of course, Katie and Dee Stokes, they and their husbands started the KtD didn’t they, back in the 1880s?”

“Well, there were no husbands, and they weren’t widowed sisters-in-law.”

“What?”

“Look, ladies, time is too precious to waste, so I’m going to say what I’m going to say and let the chips fall where they may.”

Carol and Abby were fixed on the silver bearded and haired man sitting across from them.

He continued, “I know what’s up with you gals. You see, Katherine Barnett and Deidra Flutes were two eastern teenagers that fell in love with each other. They tried to make it go away and conform to society's norms, but when Katie’s folks died in a house fire, a window to a different life opened for them, and they jumped through it. Katie was in college and had just turned 21. She was an only child. She settled the considerable estate, liquidated the assets, and headed west for a new life. She sent a thousand dollars and a letter to Dee. Dee packed her bags, penned a note to her parents, and left it and her engagement ring on her dresser. She or Katie never returned to the east.

The women spent some time listening and learning in Denver. They met a down on his luck rancher with a large spread just west of the Rockies. His problem was their solution. More remote and less hospitable than the eastern Colorado ranches, it was just what they were looking for. With names now legally changed to Stokes and posing as the aforementioned sisters-in-law, they acquired the property and moved. After a few rough years, they became one of the most successful of the western slope outfits. Both of them came from horsey families … actually, that is how the girls met. At the KtD, they raised both cattle and horses, but over time became the destination for those seeking quality quarter horses.”

Carol asked, “What was that Abby called your ranch earlier … the ‘KatieDee’?

“Yes, that is how it is pronounced, but the ranch’s legal name is big K, little t, and big D.”

Abby added, “And so is their brand.”

Carol nodded and smiled.

Cord resumed, “In 1891 they were in Denver for shopping and shows when a skinny little boy asked if he could carry their bags for a penny. For some reason… I’ll never know why, but thank heaven they took a shine to the starving orphan. Katie legally adopted Cord Boggs, and his last name changed to Stokes. I was the only one that ever knew the secret of their true relationship.

“They reluctantly gave me their blessing when I asked to join the 1st United States Cavalry in 1898. Yep, old Robert and I rode with Teddy Roosevelt and his Rough Riders in Cuba. Unfortunately, I was wounded at the Battle of San Juan Hill. An artillery shell hit near my horse, sending us tumbling. She was done for, so I put her down. I found cover behind a fallen tree, and another round exploded on the other side of the trunk. My head and torso were shielded from the blast and shrapnel but not my crotch.”

Carol reached for Abby’s hand and grimaced.

“Yes, ladies, my business was shredded. Robert made it to my side, thrust me up and over his saddle, climbed on the horse’s haunches, and galloped us back to a field hospital. I begged him not to, but the surgeon amputated my sack… He saved most of my bean, but it was only ever good for pissing after that.”

Abby consoled, “Oh my, Cord, I never knew.”

“That speaks well for your father, Abby.”

The women nodded.

The Army shipped me home. I convalesced at a hospital in Florida, fought off a couple of infections then returned to the KtD just before Christmas of 98. I felt I wasn’t a man anymore, drank too much, and moped around. Katie and Dee stayed close, always offering positivity and encouragement. As the centuries turned, so did I. I poured myself into the ranch and those two sweet women.”

“They died in the 20s, right Cord?” asked Abby.

“A little earlier, Abby, the Spanish Flu left no corner of this world untouched. We never knew for sure, but we figured the way that second wave swept through in late 1918, some of our hands picked it up carousing in Denver. The bunkhouse was hit hard, and eventually, my aunts and I caught it as well. I felt so bad at times, I prayed to die, but I survived. My dears didn’t. They left everything to me in their wills. I didn’t know if I could keep the place going for a while with half my hands dead, and both of those smart gals were gone. Thank Goodness, Katie had taught me about keeping the books, and Dee never let up mentoring me in the fine art of ranching. The post-war boom and increased beef prices turned things around. I became a wealthy man, ladies, and with no wife or kids to spend money on, I just kept buying land and expanding. This Depression has hit the business hard, but most of my wealth is in land, gold, and livestock. I’ve leaned the operation down to a firm footing.”

Carol surmised, “Cord, you must have been so lonely.”

“I was. I lived for Robert’s visits over the years … and it was especially grand when you came along, Abby.”

“It was always a joy, Cord … and Carol, you wouldn’t believe how beautiful and rugged it is out there.”

“I can only imagine.”

“Abby, Carol, I’ve shared all this to make y'all a proposal. Yesterday, I made it a point to place a few well-placed questions to all six of you at some point or the other over the afternoon and evening. I liked what I heard. I can tell who has partnered in love with who, and I can tell what a miserable life y’all are in for in this cruel, close-minded world.”

Carol and Abby listened intently.

“The skills and talents represented among you are impressive. That little Bea is a trained bookkeeper, and a couple of you mentioned what a whiz she was in the kitchen. Judy did all but manage her family farm in Ohio until she and Bea split for Florida … they had to, I imagine. Carol and you are trained war nurses, and both of you know horses... hell, Abby, you're just about a self-trained veterinarian. Wanda was a librarian and teacher before she committed to being a homemaker. She’s solid, kind, and supportive … she’d be y’all’s mortar. And finally, that young Therese, she’s smart as a whip; get’s everything on the first pass and thinks on her feet. Most importantly, all of you share from deep down in your heart, are loyal, and evidently refuse to take any shit off of men. I’m lonely and am starting to slow down, ladies. Please share my last few years with me … build your own gay and happy world at the KtD. I’ll leave it all to you. The six of you need to sell out and come live and work at the KtD. The winters are harsh and cold, but I believe your half-dozen loving hearts could warm the coldest of places.

Abby and Carol did not recall reaching out to hold Cord’s hands, but they were. They hadn’t even noticed the others stirring. Bea, Judy, Therese, and Wanda were now standing in the kitchen fixed on the three folks at the table.

Wanda broke the silence, chiming, “Happy Thanksgiving, everyone.”

Carol and Abby looked at each other, and Carol proclaimed, “Yes, Wanda, it is a most ‘Happy Thanksgiving.’”


	18. All In

More people brought food to Abby and her company on Thanksgiving Morning. Such was not the case with Phil and Dannie McElroy; having been “unavoidably detained,” they humbly arrived to pay their respects to Abby and apologize for missing Mr. Gerhart’s funeral. Familiar with such situations, the brothers knew there would be too much food, so they opted for a wooden box of liquids: one bottle each of whiskey, bourbon, and wine, surrounded by a dozen beers. Cord eagerly took the jug of corn liquor handed him by Phil. The folks delivering food had families to return to, so they hurried home, but Dannie and Phil gladly accepted the invitation to stay for Thanksgiving Dinner.

Therese went over to visit with her family that morning. Jane had raised a purposed turkey for the day, so they were well covered for the meal. Therese helped Jane prepare the meal and caught up with each of her siblings. Josef played mumblety-peg with the boys, whittled, and sang; he was a fine tenor. Therese tried to force thoughts of Colorado from her mind and concentrate on the joy of the moment.

Therese returned to Abby’s in the afternoon. Her friends and lover were finishing their meal. Carol quietly suggested that Therese take Abby for a walk while they did the dishes and cleaned up. Abby and Therese enjoyed their circle of Abby’s farm but were ready to come in from the cold upon returning. They laughed upon finding Persh and Scout enjoying hambones on the porch. Not surprisingly, Cord had bonded with the young bootleggers; they shared the jug and past adventures in front of the fireplace. The women gathered around Abby’s big farm table.

Carol sat by Therese and held her hand tightly as she opened the discussion of their future. Bea and Judy were all in; their hearts were never set on returning to Ohio. They were tired of living like fugitives. Abby was concerned about leaving Aunt Peggy, and given the state of the economy, it was a bad time to sell the farm. Wanda was a hundred percent committed to any decision of Abby’s. However, she stated that she had no ties in Florence, and the prospect of sharing her life with Abby in a “safe” environment was almost unimaginably appealing. Carol shared her friends' concerns and repeatedly cautioned all about how their ranching life would be physically, and sometimes mentally, challenging. Despite those remarks, she expressed her belief that Cord’s offer was one of those once in a lifetime moments that they could little afford to decline. Everyone seemed to realize that Therese had said nothing, and all eyes turned to the youngest member of their team. Therese broke down in tears and dove into Carol’s embrace. Wanda and Bea quickly moved behind the couple and hugged them from behind.

There was no dry eye at the table when Therese regained her composure and began to speak candidly. “I will be leaving a family that I dearly love and one that needs me greatly at times. This move will be selfish of me in that regard... there will always be some feelings of guilt, sacrifice, and loss. That said, I will never be without my Carol, and I know this is my only chance to live a… mostly… normal life with her.” In front of everyone, she pressed her lips to Carol’s, and without a word, she committed her heart and soul to their relationship. She looked at Abby, “But it’s all or none, Miss Abby.”

Six right hands joined, and Carol announced, “Okay, let’s get to work … Bea, grab a pad and pencil.”

Later, and not too tipsy, Cord and the boys joined the women. Carol told him, “Cord, we graciously accept your offer to join you a the KtD.”

“Yee-haw!” exclaimed the cowboy. “Hey, that’s double good because I just hired are latest wranglers.”

Dannie chuckled, “Well, apprentice wranglers.”

Therese questioned, “What?”

Cord poked her arm, “Yes, ma’am. I told these two that they were playing with fire here and were going to get burned sooner or later. Ladies, we have little more than a skeleton crew left at the ranch. Between my own decision and Uncle Sam’s forced crop and herd reduction policies, I’m pretty much just a horse rancher at the moment. But this situation won’t last forever. The timing is right for learning. I can teach ranching to all of y’all, but I can’t teach tough … and tough is something this whole dang bunch has.

Urgency pushed their next few days. Weather conditions in the western mountains were declining exponentially. Carol, Cord, Therese, and the McElroys went truck shopping on Friday. Cord called his pilot buddy in Charleston and told him to return to Denver without him. Cord and Carol each purchased brand new Ford Model BB one and a half-ton trucks. Abby had one two-horse trailer, so Cord purchased another one. Cord and Abby carefully selected the best four horses to take.

Wanda had wanted to sell her house in Florence and move into something smaller for some time. She accepted a standing offer from an attorney friend. The price was not great, but it was reasonable. Abby entered into a lease-purchase agreement with Josef and Jane Belivet. In her love for Therese, Carol paid Abby five thousand dollars down. The Belivets would pay Abby twenty percent of the annual net revenue from both their existing farm and the larger Gerhard farm for ten years. Aunt Peggy assured Abby that she would be fine with all her friends and the occasional visits from her own son and daughter.

The convoy of vehicles and trailers departed December 6th without Therese, Carol, and Cord. Phil and Dannie each drove one of the trucks, while Judy and Bea followed in their Ford Model C. Wanda and Abby took turns riding with the boys to cut the boredom and keep them awake. Therese stayed to help her family move into their new home. Cord and Carol drove Casper to Nashville, then flew to Baltimore, retrieved her cash, closed her accounts, and handcuffed Doc to Cord’s wrist. Wary of the east, Cord’s .44-40 Peacemaker rode securely in its hand made shoulder holster. Upon returning to Cloverdale, they packed Doc and three other suitcases into Casper’s trunk and departed for Colorado on December 11th. Cord had arranged for the lead bunch to stay at a rancher friend’s place east of Denver. After Carol, Therese, and he rendezvoused with them, they would carefully analyze the weather and pick a time and route to cover the final leg to the KtD.

Carol had Casper fully serviced in Memphis at a Packard dealership. She purchased brand new tires and snow chains for the Twin Six as well.

They drove hard and long in all kinds of weather through the heart of the bleak Dust Bowl country. A week later, they pulled into the Slant-L ranch to find the warm embraces and loving smiles of their friends. The cumbersome trucks and trailers, combined with frequent livestock stops, lead to the first group arriving only three days ahead of the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](https://imgur.com/pmNTk8C)
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/woj7dlU)  
> 


	19. “And though she be but little, she is fierce.” William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night’s Dream

A man of his word, Cord, had the whole troop stop in Denver while his attorney drew up the documents to solidify their agreement. While the attorney’s clerk was typing it up, Cord led them all to his favorite dry goods dealer. Based on his mothers' years of experience, he advised the women about what clothing to purchase for life on the ranch. Carol loved her party’s good cheer and lively sense of humor as they prowled through the shelves and tables of earthy clothes. With documents signed and filed in due form, they were westbound once more.

An hour before dark, they decided to stop and camp for the night in a snowy mountain meadow. They parked the trucks side-by-side and ten feet apart with tarps draped over the top to form a roof, and others hung along the truck's sides to break the wind from between the wheels. They built a fire in the center and left a gap in the top to let the smoke escape. Carol had not missed Therese until she heard a gunshot. She looked around for her mate.

Cord read Carol’s anxious eyes and said, “I saw that filly head out with her carbine right after we started setting up; she’ll be along shortly, I imagine.”

A few more intermittent shots followed. Carol stood and stared in the direction of the last one. Deeply inhaled cigarette smoke did little to ease her anxiety. Carol was relieved, and Cord was impressed when Therese trotted back to camp with three prairie chickens in hand. He would have estimated considerable damage to the game birds from a rifle but quickly noticed that the sharpshooter had neatly decapitated the birds with her projectiles. Being unfamiliar with the fowl, Therese asked him the best way to prepare and cook them. Cord showed her and Bea how to dress and pluck one of the sizeable grouses; Bea and Therese then cleaned the other two. Cord suggested they spit-roast the birds over the fire. Bea melted lard and added molasses to baste the birds. Following their hearty hobo stew, they each had a portion of the prairie chicken. Enjoying the sweetened, tender flesh, Judy commented, “Hell, this is dessert!”

Phil fetched his guitar and began to play. Enjoying their second or third beer, the group sang along to his picking and strumming.

After a while, Phil tired and set the instrument aside. Cord took the opportunity to talk to them about Sky Larsen. “Back in 20, a starving Indian kid came up to the ranch house, knocked on the door, and asked if I had any work for him. Considering what my Mommas had done for me lo those many years before, I fed the half-starved lad buttermilk and biscuits and had a chat with him. The boy’s mother was an Arapaho. A dozen or so years earlier, she took up with a Swedish businessman hunting and exploring the west. The businessman moved on one day, leaving her with a child in her belly and a fifty dollar gold piece. The young man looked just like a regular Arapaho save for his eyes; they are the lightest blue eyes you’ll ever see. Her tribe treated them as outcasts but not before naming her boy Sky Eye. On her deathbed, the boy asked his mother if she remembered his father’s surname. She told him that it was Larsen. From that point on, the boy called himself Sky Eye Larsen … or more popularly, Sky Larsen. The boy was a natural with horses and could ride like the wind. He became my best wrangler and, over time, a top hand. Sky Larsen has been my ranch foreman since 1924. He married the same year. His wife is Etta Sue, and they have two daughters. Both the girls, Lark and Siskin, have those same ice blue eyes. I helped him build them a cabin right beside my house. I’ve already deeded him a sizeable acreage, but he prefers to keep working with me at the KtD. Etta Sue cooks for the two of us at my house and cleans the few rooms of that rambling mansion that I use.”

Abby commented, “Rambling is right, y’all. It is something else.”

Therese asked, “Cord, it seems like you love him like a son. Why would you not just will him the entire estate instead of bringing us into the picture?”

“He has a stubborn streak and refuses to learn to read. Now … Etta Sue can read, and she has taught the girls. Frankly, ladies, they are happy and love their life the way it is. I’m not going to thrust all this on them; they don’t want it.”

The others silently absorbed this new information.

Cord went on, “As I mentioned to y’all back in Alabama, this Depression will not last forever, and I have big plans for the KtD. My Mommas and I built up a helluva place. Sure … it’s dormant now… just hibernating like an old grizzly bear in its den. One of these days, things are going to take off. And don’t even get me started on that Hitler fella in Germany. Mark my word, there is going to be another war that will pale the last one. Our military will need horses, beef, leather, and wool … and we’ll be there to sell it to them.”

“Wool?” asked Carol.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ve got a plan to start raising sheep on my higher elevations.”

Covered in blankets with their coats still on, the KtD crew slept soundly through the cold night. Persh and Scout whimpered a bit at the wolves and coyotes howling in the distance, but they never barked.

Up before dawn, they set off the next day bright and early. The snow was thick in the passes, so it was slow going at times. On the evening of the next day, they arrived at the ranch. After the gate, they drove two more miles before reaching the house. All but Cord and Abby’s jaws dropped. Abby took special delight in their awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/HJf4ZAc)   
> 


	20. A Lovely Give and Take

Carol cooed, “Happy birthday, my love.”

Therese had just opened her eyes to find Carol gazing into them. Sunshine streamed into their bedroom. Therese uttered, “May 10th,… twenty.”

“Yes, two decades … you baby.”

“Don’t start.”

Carol laughed and then observed, “We’ve almost known each other for a year.”

“And what a year!”

“Indeed.”

They heard a thump at the door, and footsteps fade away.

Excitedly, Carol whispered, “Breakfast!”

She hurried to the door in her gown and opened it to find a large tray on the floor. She lifted it, nudged the door closed with her foot, and carefully brought the tray to hover over Therese’s lap. Therese lowered the feet of the tray and helped guide it to rest on the bed. Carol darted around the bed and carefully scooted her legs back under the covers to sit next to her love.

A grand tradition, the women of the KtD passed a law forbidding any birthday girl and her partner to lift a finger or a give a thought in the pursuit of any work, business, or chore. The couple was left alone as much as possible and discreetly pampered with food and libations throughout the day.

Carol and Therese lifted the covers to reveal steaming pancakes, warmed syrup, butter, cherry preserves, crisp bacon, coffee, cream, and two rare, potent chocolate mints. Carol cut a small wedge of pancake free with her fork, pierced it, dabbed it in the syrup, and delivered it to Therese’s mouth. Therese moaned as she savored the bite. They giggled through the meal, and when every bite was gone, Carol lifted her coffee cup, offering a toast. Therese had a sip left, so she met Carol’s cup with a gentle tap of the china. They let the two mints that had traveled all the way from California melt in their mouths.

Therese surprised Carol by lifting the tray and scooting out of bed to place it on the dresser. She returned to the side of the bed and stood, staring down on Carol. Therese’s fingers were deftly undoing the buttons of her pajama top. Halfway down, she requested, “Please take that gown off, Carol… I’m ready for my birthday present." In a flash, Carol pulled her gown to expose her ivory figure. Therese laughed at Carol’s absence of underwear. Carol placed all the pillows up against the head of their substantial brass bed to receive the reclining frame of her pale goddess; any evidence of their Key West suntans was long gone after their first Colorado winter.

Carol knew she had work to do for her birthday girl, and such a joyful task it would be. She straddled Therese’s thighs and leaned forward to kiss her. Carol’s hands caressed Therese’s firm round breasts. The twenty-year-old’s nipples, already erect, were soon blossoming. Therese’s hands gently stroked Carol’s thighs, sides, and back.

Carol took her kisses south. Moist and slow, she worked the younger woman’s cheek, ear, neck, shoulder… then Carol shifted her legs out flat to bring her mouth to Therese’s breasts. The girl shook as her lover filled her mouth with soft bites of the delicacy Carol affectionately referred to as “Poitrine de Thérèse.”

They had not made love in the light of day in recent memory. It was intoxicating. Carol scooted down even further to pleasure Therese’s exquisitely sensitive hub. Therese did not want these explosions to end. She fueled the passion of Carol’s gift with moans and utterances of love and ecstasy.

Therese’s love and passion for Carol fired her to roll over on top of Carol and thrust her hand between the luscious blonde’s thighs. Carol screamed, very loudly, they later surmised. Therese kissed Carol's face and breasts continuously as she worked her entire hand into Carol. Therese firmly but gently took Carol to an erotic heaven with her little fist.

Later as they cuddled, Carol wondered, “Perhaps we should stay in bed all day, Angel. I’m not sure I can walk.”

Therese cackled, “Oh, no, my lovely, we’re taking Casper into Rifle, and you’re buying me dinner.”

Like the other two couples’, their bedroom had a water closet, but to take a bath, a venture down the hall was required.

Thank goodness they had running hot water and electricity; Cord had the house wired in the 20s and powered by a windmill’s generator. It was sporadic, but a luxury for a working ranch and well appreciated by the women. Cord was confident that the pending electrification legislation would soon pass, and they would have real power.

After Therese and Carol bathed and dressed, they stopped to thank the others for breakfast on their way out the door. Wanda was at the kitchen table, helping Lark and Siskin with their math lesson. Judy, Bea, and Abby had completed some early tasks at the barns and stables and were enjoying a coffee break.

Whispering, so the little girls would not hear, Judy teased, “Hey, enjoy your day, but hold it down, the police in Denver called with a noise complaint.”

In existence since the 1890s, Rifle, Colorado, sat at the mouth of Rifle Creek on the Colorado River. Their drive's weather conditions were outstanding: cool, dry, and without a cloud in the sky. They put Casper’s top down, donned colorful scarfs, and reveled in the spring drive. A couple of cowboys whistled at them in Rifle, but feeling sassy, the two just whistled back and brushed by the lanky men.

The large general store in Rifle actually had a little bookstore in one corner. They picked out something for everyone. The library Cord inherited from Katie and Dee was impressive, but they all liked to add to it at times.

They were starving by mid-afternoon, so jokingly opted to have “lupper.”

Carol took a little package from Mica and presented Therese with her “second” birthday gift of the day. Carol had corresponded with a jeweler in San Francisco to order Therese’s gift. It was a necklace with two entwined hearts crafted in yellow gold. Therese took a hanky from her own purse before opening it because she knew it would make her cry. Hardly anyone was in the restaurant at midafternoon, but they tried their best to project the image of two friends rather than two lovers.

They drove home at a leisurely pace and, upon arriving, found the others waiting with a birthday cake topped with twenty candles. Therese had trouble making a wish; she could not be any happier or more loved, so she silently wished for everyone’s good health. Therese got the candles in one sweep. They all clapped for their beloved Therese.


	21. "It's Like Falling Asleep."

At sunrise on an April morning in 1935, Sky Larsen asked, “Therese, why don’t you let me send one of these cowboys to ride fence today.”

“And why would I do that, Sky?”

“Well, for one, you’re the only one of the gals that still rides fence, and for two, it’s barely spring, and I don’t like the feel of this weather today. At least let me send one of these boys with you.”

“I say, for one, I like riding fence … it gets me out of the house and away from the ‘gals.’ And for two, you yourself have said our range is looking better than ever, and the fences have been in good shape as of late … I should make quick work of it and beat this front coming in. Besides, the radio says it won’t be here for a day or two. Oh, and I’ll raise you to three … these boys fall all over themselves when they’re around us gals, and I couldn’t stand one of ’em’s moony eyes stuck on me for a day. And, I sure wouldn’t have the option of staying at one of our line cabins overnight; I’d probably have to shoot whichever horny rascal you send to keep me company.”

“Come on, Therese, they’re harmless. What about Billy Spry? He’s barely sixteen.”

“Men … I love you, Sky, but you don’t get it. Billy gets a bulge in his britches just looking at us, especially me … probably ’cause I ain’t much older than him.”

“Well, promise me you won’t stay overnight. Just come home this evening.”

“Leave it be, Sky; I’ll be back when the job is done.”

“Does Carol know you’re riding fence today?”

“Carol ain’t my boss, Sky.”

“I know … but … but—”

“But what?”

“Uh … nuthin‘.”

Changing the subject, Therese commented, “Squirrel looks nice, Sky… did you brush him for me?”

“I did.”

“Thank you.”

“Sure.”

“Look, Sky, I’ll be careful… it’ll all be fine.”

He watched the young woman expertly bridle and saddle the young gelding. Her rig included a rifle scabbard for Cody. With the rifle secured, she climbed up on the horse.

Sky commented, “That .32-20 is too light. With all those guns in Cord’s cabinet, why don’t you take a .30-30 or .300 Savage?”

“You say that every time, Sky, and you have a point, but I can hit what I aim at with this little carbine… and exactly when’s the last time anybody had to kill a grizzly bear around here.”

“I was thinking more like a cat, Therese. The boys have reported seeing some cougar tracks to the south.”

“Well, I’ll just have to aim true and shoot that mountain lion in the noggin.”

He laughed, “I guess you will, girl.”

She turned Squirrel and headed out. Therese glanced back and waved to him.

He returned the gesture saying, “Be careful!”

He watched her until she disappeared over the rise.

About nine, Carol came down to the barn and asked Sky, “Good morning, Sky, have you seen Therese?”

“I figured she didn’t tell y’all …”

“Tell us what?”

“She’s ridin‘ fence today.”

“That’s ridiculous! Why did you let her go?”

“What was I supposed to do, Carol? She’s an owner … just like the rest of you women.”

*****

Therese and Squirrel worked the far southeastern corner of their fencing first with a plan of coming back northwesterly. These were higher elevations, and there was little evidence of the last few warmer days in these areas. Snowdrifts were deep and soft in some spots. They came across the remains of a calf; evidence of the mother was nowhere to be seen.

Therese grimaced as she saw large feline tracks in a muddy patch that had been exposed by thrashing scavengers. She figured a mountain lion killed the calf; then, the remains were picked over by coyotes and buzzards. Therese anxiously scanned the terrain with the little binoculars she kept in one of her saddlebags. She was glad that she had opted out of taking one or both of the dogs with her; they would have been off and after the cat and ended up injured or killed. Plus, she did not have time to hunt. Therese pressed on.

She stopped a couple of times to mend loose strands of barbed wire. Knowing that Squirrel would more readily smell or hear danger, Therese kept a watchful eye on the behavior of her mount.

The wind had picked up, and the sky was fully covered with clouds by noon. Therese did not like the look of the western horizon. _Damn meteorologists._ She had to decide: head back to the ranch or make the shorter trek to the nearest line cabin. Therese hated the prospect of getting snowed in at the cabin, for days possibly, so she turned Squirrel towards home thinking, _Sky will be full of himself… he won’t say, ‘I told you so,’ but he’ll sure be thinking it. And, Carol … she’ll be madder at me than she already is … probably sleep on the couch in the billiard room tonight._

Surprisingly, no better than Therese, Squirrel did not detect the deadfall they violently slipped into. Rotten old brush and timber slashed and beat Therese and Squirrel on their ten-foot slide to the bottom.

The panicked horse kicked and squealed, “Reeeee! Reeeee!”

Therese tried to calm the beast, but she could barely reach him and quickly found that any such movement on her part brought severe pain from her right leg. The horse was thrashing itself to death. Blood flowed from a considerable gash in is flank.

Therese stretched her arm as far as it would go and managed to grab Cody’s buttplate. She pulled the carbine free of its scabbard. She cried as she talked sweetly to her beloved Squirrel. She worked the lever to chamber a round then positioned the muzzle a few inches from the back of Squirrel’s head. The shot caused the horse to convulse twice; then, it grew silent.

Two sizeable tree limbs, each a half-foot in diameter, squeezed like a set of pliers on Therese’s right leg, just below the knee. The pain was excruciating; she was sure the bone was fractured. She struggled until she felt faint, then stopped and thought it best to try and calm down. Parched, she could not reach her canteen, so she rolled a handful of snow into a ball and sucked on it. Cord and Sky had warned about the danger of depending on snow for hydration, so she left it at the single handful.

Therese did not miss her hat until she noticed how cold her scalp was getting. Dark brown in color, the hat blended with the contents of the deadfall, but Therese finally spotted the hat a few feet away. She managed to hook it with Cody’s front sight and bring it back to its rightful spot upon her head.

She thought about firing warning shots as an alarm but realized her companions might not miss her for hours if not a day. Further arguing the case of waiting to fire such a signal, she realized her spare ammunition was now buried beneath a half-ton of quarterhorse. Squirrel’s death throes had taken him another foot farther away from her. With the killing round fired, Therese knew she had only six rounds remaining in Cody’s tubular magazine. She levered a fresh cartridge and brought the hammer to safely rest at its half-cock position.

She realized how hungry she was about the same time she started shivering. She did manage to reach the blanket rolled up at the back of her saddle, once again using Cody’s front sight, but the jerky and corndodgers in her saddlebags might as well have been located back in Alabama.

She recalled starting a strip of jerky at mid-morning. _If I could reach my coat pocket!_ The contortion to reach the sustenance in her pocket brought excruciating pain. The wooden tweezers seemed to have tightened. She logically reasoned such was the case due to swelling from the break. She tried to cut at timbers with her sheath knife, but six inches in diameter, the energy was wasted. The expended energy, combined with thoughts of freezing to death or dying of gangrene, increased her shivering. She chewed on the jerky, savoring every bite, as she wrapped the blanket around her as best she could. Falling snow began to dance down through her tangled cell late in the afternoon. She could hear the wind howling above her, and occasionally an errant gust would reach down to take a swipe at her. Therese estimated that the temperature had fallen well over ten degrees, and with the wind, the external conditions would be brutal. Despite her best effort, Therese passed out.

*****

Carol was distraught at 4:00 p.m.; she raced to the barn to saddle a horse and search for her beloved. Sky and Cord physically restrained her as Abby pressed Carol’s cheeks between her hands. Blue eyes met brown as Abby coaxed, “Calm down, sweetie, we are all scared for her, but you can’t go out in this whiteout.”

Cord added, “We’d be lost in minutes, darlin‘, and besides, you know that Therese is a smart girl… she’s hold up at one of the cabins for sure. Oh, she’s got a cold night ahead, but it’ll teach her a lesson.” He chuckled, “I’m one to talk … I got stuck out in one of these after I was a full-grown man.”

Carol relented; she quit struggling. They released her. She collapsed into Abby’s arms, sobbing.

Cord and Sky exchanged worried glances; they were every bit as scared for Therese as Carol was.

*****

Startled by the woman’s awakening spasm, the hundred and fifty-pound cougar took a jab at Therese. There was still enough light for Therese to discern the fierce predator coiled a few feet from her. The rush of adrenalin delivered amazing clarity. _It must have crawled down in here attracted by the smell of blood … thought I was dead._

Cody was in Carol’s lap with the muzzle pointed in the exact opposite direction from the cougar. A few seconds of hesitation seemed like minutes. Therese’s instinct for survival detected the cat’s growing intensity and her reflexes seemed to take over, flipping the weapon 180 degrees, cocking, and firing from the hip. She had no idea of the number of times she fired, bang, bang, bang … The mountain lion reeled and tried to clamber out of the deadfall, only to expire and slip back down dead on top of Therese.

The warmth from the creature was marvelous. She embraced the animal to absorb its radiation. Only after a few minutes did she feel pain in her arm. In the waning light, she examined the tear in her coat sleeve. Therese parted the bloody fabric to find two deep gashes in her forearm. She reached into her shirt pocket to retrieve a white handkerchief. Wrapped securely around the claw-cuts, she hoped it would slow the bleeding. She pulled her sheath knife and gouged and carved a piece of flesh from the mountain lion's shoulder. She managed to gag one piece of the raw flesh down but had to stop there in fear of vomiting the precious contents of her stomach. Periodically, she let a fistful of snow melt in the palm of her gloved hand then sucked it up; a little water was better than none.

Within a few minutes, the light was gone; she could no longer see her hand in front of her face. She cuddled in her blanket as the jagged rocks and limbs jabbed into her back. Therese screamed, “Oh, Carol, come find me.” A moment later and in a softer tone, she continued, “I’m sorry we fought … I don’t even remember what it started over.”

The cat had grown stiff and stone cold, but it still provided some shelter, so Therese kept it close. As sleep engulfed her, she murmured, “I guess you won’t be killing any more newborn calves, huh, Mr. Panther?”

Therese was not hopeless, but she realized her short life could end here. She remembered once reading about death by hypothermia. It’s _like falling asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/KEqi5CT)   
> 


	22. Holding Out and Holding On

Carol slept very little. The blizzard stopped around midnight. She found the silence maddening. Carol had never undressed. She stepped out back of the house and was shocked by the clarity of the sky. The stars seemed touchable, and one could have read the page of a novel in the moonlight. Abby and Wanda walked out to join Carol. Despite the hour, the temperature was already a bit higher, and with no wind, it seemed like a different planet. Their cigarette smoke seemed to hang in space.

Judy and Bea met them at the door when the three returned. Carol stated, “It’s like daylight out there … calm and clear. Let’s go find my Therese.”

“Our Therese!” corrected Bea.

Cord was having a fitful night as well. He rushed through a cup of coffee, dressed, and followed the women down to the stables. They smiled at finding Sky, Etta Sue, their girls, Phil, and Dannie already prepping the horses. “Great minds …” chimed Carol.

Billy Spires, Joe Conti, and New Mexico Smith joined them before long. Carol fought to hold back tears as the cowboys fetched and saddled their favorite mounts. Shady Bob, the old cook from the bunkhouse, came up with an armload of paper sacks and announced, “I had a feeling there’d be no waiting until sunrise for a search. I prepared these last night … each bag has a couple of beefsteak sandwiches, one of Etta Sue’s pickles, and some peppermint sticks… nothing messy.”

Bea hugged him then helped distribute the bagged meals.

Cord remarked to Judy and Abby, “These two dogs of yours won’t be able to trail given this fresh foot of snow, but I’m eager for them to go with us because they could catch Therese’s scent if we get close and dang sure hear her calling a lot better than us.”

Sky spoke loudly to get everyone’s attention, “Listen up, y’all. She headed southeast yesterday. Cord, what do you think of splitting up into two parties and then fanning out in pairs once we near the fences?”

“I was thinking along the same lines. How about I head due east with the gals, and you and the men ride south. Our targets will be the southern and eastern line cabins.”

“That’ll work.”

Young Billy spoke up. Persh had about become the boy’s shadow, so no one was surprised when he asked if Persh could search with Sky’s crew.

Abby chuckled, “That’s fine, Billy. Persh, you be a good dog and go with Billy.”

Judy commanded, “Scout, come here, girl … go with us.”

Etta Sue laughed, “Okay … and the girls and I will babysit their six German Shepard/hound dog pups.”

Lark ran up to Carol and urged, “Bring Therese home, Miss Carol.”

“We will, sweetheart … we will.”

The two groups headed off in their respective directions. The horses struggled to break through the thick powdery snow as the dogs seemed to leap from one spot to the next like giant rabbits.

Cord and the women reached the eastern line cabin around dawn to find no sign of Therese or Squirrel. The horses were jaded. They dismounted and laced on their snowshoes. Instead of pairing off as planned earlier, they began a broad sweep south while walking their horses. Spread about fifty yards apart, they plodded along hollering Therese’s name and occasionally firing shots into the air. Carol was terrified at the thought of not finding Therese or finding her dead. She fought to maintain hope and continued to shout, “Therese … Therese.” She stopped, shouldered Cord’s old .50 caliber Sharps carbine, aimed into the sky, and fired. The Sharps was selected earlier after asking Cord, “What’s the loudest thing ya got?”

*****

Therese frequently awoke through the night. If it wasn’t the jabs in her back, it was the pain in her leg or arm. She worried about the numbness in her toes. She tried to wiggle them furiously. As bad as it hurt, she would massage, pull, and tug on her captured leg; Therese wanted to make sure the blood flowed to and from her foot.

Therese couldn't believe she had forgotten about the cigarettes and matches in her coat pocket. Probably more psychological than real, the burning tobacco warmed her and brought a bit of pleasure to this freezing Hell. She only smoked two as she wanted to save some for the next day. Perhaps a search party might smell the tobacco smoke, especially if a dog accompanied them. Therese was careful with the matches. All of the wood and vegetation in the deadfall seemed wet, but she did not want to take a chance on a dry patch catching fire and starting her own funeral pyre.

Her stomach growled, but the idea of more cold cougar meat nauseated her. _Maybe later,_ she thought.

She had no idea of the time. Therese did not wear a watch or carry a timepiece around the ranch. She nodded off again and was pleased to awake, staring at a starry sky with no snow falling in and the sound of the wind gone. The Alabama girl methodically went through her routine: working her leg and toes, melting and drinking a few sips of snowmelt, smoking a cigarette, and using the light of the match to check on the lacerations in her arm. She was disheartened to find the white handkerchief turned solid red.

The next time she awoke was at first light, but her physical condition overcame the joy of surviving the frigid night. Therese was shivering violently, and after a few seconds, she had to turn to her side and throw up. She could not feel her toes, and her lower right leg was numb. She found herself crying. She swiped away the tears with her sleeve and screamed in anger. To fight back, Therese talked to Carol. “Carol, I love you dearly. You are my one and only true love. I’m sorry we fussed about the ranch and whether or not it was a mistake to come here. I get homesick for Alabama and my family sometimes. I’m sure you long for a life in the cities and imagine taking little Rindy shopping for school clothes and Easter dresses and buying her ice cream and taking her to recitals. I wonder what college would have been like with all the books and exams and friends and dances. I know you miss movies, plays, lectures, cocktails at the Ritz, and cab rides to the art museum. But, we are here, my darling, and no one judges us or gives us suspicious, nasty looks. I live for your kisses and all the other intoxicating moments we share. Please, please, please, come find me and get me out of this damned hole. If I survive this, I will never let you go. Where ever we go, it will be together.”

She closed her eyes, whispering, “I miss you … I miss you.”

Her eyes popped open at the sound of a distant gunshot. It echoed through the rocky hills.

Invigorated, she lit a cigarette and blew smoke towards the opening of her prison. She lifted Cody, cocked its hammer, pointed the muzzle skyward, and squeezed the trigger.

No shot fired.

_Dang! I never cycled a fresh round after shooting the cat … Oh, no … Did I fire them all at him?_

Therese apprehensively lowered the lever and a fired cartridge case ejected. She strained in the indirect light to peer into the action. On top of the lifter was a live round. She could also see the magazine follower indicating nothing was left in the tubular magazine.

_Oh, my God, one shot!_

If she waited, the searchers might come closer and better hear her shot. If she fired immediately, she might prevent them from passing her by. She compromised and gambled a count to sixty, after which she brought the lever up to chamber the round and raised the carbine with one arm as high she could. The muzzle was still several feet from the opening, but it would have to do. The rifle that Sky thought was “too light” would have to do. The round fired, and Therese began her last wait. She whistled and hollered using every ounce of energy she had left.

A few anxious minutes later, she heard a dog barking. She recognized it as that of their German Shepard. Therese called, “Scout? Is that you, Scout?”

Scout’s face appeared at the edge and whimpered at Therese.

“Oh, that’s a good girl. Is Carol with you?”

The dog glanced back over its shoulder and loudly barked again.

Therese heard someone call. The person yelled, “Therese!”

It wasn’t just anyone. No, it was Carol. It would be Carol, in a thousand cities, a thousand houses, in foreign lands where they would go together, in heaven and in hell.

*****

Cord had to chop away one of the tree limbs with a hatchet to free Therese’s leg. They soon had her out and in Carol’s arms. After helping free Therese and her gear from the deadfall, Bea and Judy volunteered to ride southwest and notify Sky’s party.

Abby brought her medical bag along. She and Carol cleaned the slashes in Therese’s arm and applied a fresh dressing. Both took turns examining Therese’s leg injury. They could not be sure, but both believed that the leg was badly bruised but not fractured.

Carol was riding the big stud named Barney. She and Abby helped Therese onto the saddle, and then Carol climbed up behind her. They backtracked their own broken trail back to the ranch. It made the going much easier and faster for the horses.

After returning to the ranch house, Carol deferred to Abby for the stitching of Therese’s forearm. Carol felt her “objectivity” was compromised.

Sky’s party returned, and Therese limped out in the foyer to hug them all. They urged her to get some rest and began to depart. Therese paused a moment watching them walk down the hall towards the back. Cord was regaling them with the story of finding Therese and the moment when the rescuers stared down into the pit to find, “Little Therese laying in the bottom with a dead mountain lion sprawled across her. Hell of a comforter, huh boys?”

Wanda had drawn a big hot bath for Therese. Abby and Carol walked her to the tub and helped her undress. She cried a bit as the water caressed her numerous scratches and cuts. Abby handed Carol a fresh bar of soap and washcloth then slipped out.

Carol gently bathed her love. They said little but kissed frequently and gazed into one another’s eyes. As Carol deftly patted Therese dry. They both said, “I’m sorry,” at the same time. They chuckled. Carol gave her a wink. Therese flashed those dimples. Everything was right in their little world.


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/x6iwKVD)  
> 

The owners of the KtD continued to buy land and expand their herds. As Cord had planned, they entered the sheep business as well. In 1939, foreign and domestic demand for beef, leather, wool, and lamb began to grow. Cord was right about Hitler; another worldwide conflagration had begun.

The women grew to fit the various managerial grooves best suiting each one's talents and demeanor. Abby worked closely with Sky and Cord to pick quality ranch hands for their growing operation. They paid, treated, and fed their cowboys well, and the employees returned tenfold.

Wanda worked hand-and-hand with Etta Mae Larsen to oversee the house staff, set the menus, and order all of the ranch’s groceries. They worked closely together, educating Lark and Siskin as well. The girls excelled in their studies.

Bea and Judy managed the books and financial matters for the ranch while each of the three couples saw to their own personal financial needs. Cord, Phil, or Dannie took turns escorting the money gals to and from their various banks and brokers.

Carol and Therese became the inspectors of what was expected for the entire operation. Their wheels were spinning, or hooves were clopping, five days a week. They knew every acre of the vast property and every cook, servant, and cowboy by name. By the end of 1942, the KtD had the main ranch and two hubs.

When Pearl Harbor was attacked, they were millionaires as a group, but a whole new set of challenges hit after that. Despite easily qualifying for Essential Laborer draft deferments, half of their men joined the armed forces. Cord’s age and Sky’s arthritis excluded them, but Phil and Dannie joined up. The gals began to advertise for and hire “Cowgirls” with the shortage of men. To avoid trouble, the female ranch hands all worked at KtD III.

Phil served as a tank commander in the 6th Armored Division, a.k.a. the Super Sixth. Assigned to Patton’s Third Army, the division fought from Brest to Bastogne. Phil had two tanks shot out from under him and was awarded the Bronze Medal and a Silver Star.

Dannie joined the U. S. Army Air Force and crewed a B-17 out of Lakenheath, England as the radio operator.

When his fledgling crew was assigned their brand new Flying Fortress in 1943, they pondered over a name and nose art. The pilot asked, “Hey, McElroy, what was the name of that gal that killed a mountain lion then used it as a blanket to keep from freezing to death in a blizzard. That girl is charmed, and we need all the luck we can get.”

Dannie answered, “Therese.”

Pulling his note pad, the officer requested, “Spell that, Sergeant.”

“T, H, E, R, E, S, E”

“Got it.”

They all began to brainstorm to come up with a catchy image and name.

Dannie offered, “I have a picture of her. I took it way back in 1935. It’s hokey … I made her pose with the same Winchester carbine she used to kill the cougar. That’s the longest her hair ever was.”

He opened his wallet and passed the photo around. Sighs and whistles accompanied the photo as it changed hands among the ten crewmen. The officer asked to borrow it to show to the Wing’s chief painter. Dannie insisted on accompanying the photo. The pilot cheerfully agreed. _Tiger Taking Therese_ carried them safely to and from targets in the Third Reich twenty-five times; no crewman even got a scratch. Dannie always objected that the artist's well-painted cougar was not a tiger, but he had to admit it sang. He did hold out for the artist keeping her in the tasteful dress and not some skimpy garb, or no clothing at all, as was common with the 8th Air Force’s nose art. Therese still blushed after a snapshot of the B-17’s fuselage accompanied a letter from their flyboy.

Phil and Dannie both returned to the ranch with English war brides. The gals had already deeded them a couple of nice acreages, and the men made their own lives raising wonderful families. The three ranches did what good neighbors do; they were always there for one another.

Cord succumbed to lung cancer in June of 1943. The gals buried him between his mothers in the meadow above the house. He saw the fruition of his dreams and had no regrets. Over four hundred folks attended his funeral, and some came from as far away as Montana, Texas, and California.

Therese had the Belivets flown to the ranch twice, in 39 and 43, respectively. Over the years, half of her siblings worked for the KtD at one time or another. Her father was killed in a single-vehicle accident on December 5th, 1944. He fell asleep at the wheel driving home from a Lauderdale Farmers Association Meeting. The coroner assured the family he didn’t suffer. Josef had proudly mailed Abby’s final payment that same day. Abby tore the check up upon receipt.

The trip home for his funeral was Therese’s only return to Alabama. Carol flew with her out of Denver. To avoid gossip, Carol stayed at the Reeder Hotel in Florence. Early on, Jane realized the true nature of Therese and Carol’s relationship, but not until just before the Colorado trip in 1939 did Jane explain it to Josef. He took it quite well after an initial shock. Therese grew to love him even more for that.

After the war, the KtD was a well-oiled machine. With layered, trusted foremen and clerks, the six owners were not so tied to home. However, Judy and Bea loved life on the ranch year-round. They seldom traveled other than the frequent trips they made to their brokers in Denver. Contrastingly, the other four saw the world.

Wanda and Abby loved to visit big cities in the United States and Canada. Abby had lesbian connections in various towns from her salad days, and now, with Wanda at her side, they dined and partied “just under the radar” with these clusters of cautious celebrants.

Carol and Therese were the most absent. They only resided at the ranch from mid-April to Thanksgiving. Between 1947 and 1957, they rented or sometimes purchased an eclectic mix of different homes in far-flung locations. They wintered in the following locations: New York, San Francisco, Hawaii, Paris, Rome, London, Montreal, Seychelles, Sydney, Rio de Janeiro, and Los Angeles. Occasionally the other gals would visit them for a week or two in these locals; even Bea and Judy enjoyed Christmases with Carol and Therese in the Seychelles and Hawaii. Abby and Wanda did the same in all of Carol and Therese’s overseas homes. Each winter was a great adventure.

Therese lost Carol in 1989. In her early 90s, Carol was still a beauty, with white hair and a lovely wrinkled complexion of snow. She came to bed one summer night at the ranch and cuddled up to Therese. Somewhere in the night, her generous heart stopped beating. At age 75, Therese finally went to college. She graduated from Colorado State in three and a half years with a degree in literature.

In 1994, at the age of 80, Therese Belivet wrote a book about her life with her best friend and lover, Carol Aird. None of the other four women were still living, so there was no one to ask permission for their inclusion in the book. Therese decided to immortalize their love and friendship openly. She hoped they were okay with it. _Six With a Secret_ became a bestseller. One clear October afternoon, Therese placed copies of the book on Carol’s, Abby’s, Wanda’s, Bea’s, and Judy’s headstones in the meadow. An October wind blew through the family plot and gave her a chill. Therese imagined it carried Carol’s voice asking, _Where should we winter this year, Angel?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/vQjCCnl)  
> Such a snapshot inspired the artist of Tiger Taking Therese  
> By the way, that carbine is indeed a Winchester Model 1892 Trapper.


End file.
